The Best Mistakes
by xSevenDeadlySinsx
Summary: Pertemuan sederhana mengantarkan mereka ke dalam jalinan dan hentakan perasaan yang semakin rumit # NejiXSasuke; canon universe; proyek bersama fariacchi dan Ninja-edit; original story by Mercury Chaos and Mujaki Tsubasa .
1. Chapter 1

**Catatan Awal:** Segala kenistaan ini bermulai dari jatuh cintanya Faria pada _setting_ canon luar biasa yang disuguhkan versi asli fanfiksi ini. Begitu terpesona—hingga berujung pada kontak dengan salah satu penulisnya dan mendapatkan izin untuk menyadur karya ini ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia.

Sebelumnya, perlu diberitahukan bahwa dengan sangat menyesal, karya ini tampaknya telah dihentikan penulisannya. Tentu, cukup ada usaha untuk mengajukan kemungkinan kisah ini dilanjutkan kembali, namun penulis menyatakan kesulitan kolaborasi dengan alasan kesibukan penulis satunya. Ini adalah salah satu kendala yang membuat Faria menahan karya ini beberapa lama sebelum benar-benar diputuskan untuk disadur. Keputusan itu muncul setelah dukungan dari seorang Ninja-edit. Dan akhirnya, kami memutuskan mengerjakan proyek saduran ini bersama-sama.

Kami menyatakan di awal ini bahwa kami akan berusaha menyadur hingga _chapter_ terakhir yang diterbitkan (cukup panjang, tenang saja). Ini adalah keegoisan kami untuk tetap menyadur karya yang belum selesai. Silahkan tidak membaca jika Anda merasa kecewa oleh fakta ini. Ah, untuk pemberitahuan juga, kami tidak menyadur dari versi yang di-_publish_ di FFN, melainkan versi _uncensored_-nya. Semoga kami tidak mengacaukan keindahan karya aslinya. _Somehow, please enjoy._

.

_**Warning**_**:** _Boys love_; NejiXSasuke. Canon _universe_; _a__lternate __r__eality_; _alternate__ t__imeline_.

_**Rating**_**:** T untuk permulaan. _Rating_ akan berubah menjadi M (dan bahkan NC-17) seiring berjalannya cerita. Peringatan akan diberikan sesuai keadaan setiap _chapter_.

_**Disclaimer:**__Naruto series is the property of Kishimoto Masashi. __The Best Mistakes original story is written by Mercury Chaos and Mujaki Tsubasa. We have obtained permission to translate and publish the story in Bahasa. Last, we absolutely gain no financial advantage by translating this. Any appreciations for the idea and plot should be given to the original authors._

* * *

**#**

**.**

**The Best Mistakes**

_disadur oleh: __f__ariacchi dan Ninja-edit_

**SATU**

**.**

**#**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke berbaring di tengah lapangan latihan dengan kedua lengan yang terkait di belakang kepalanya dan sepasang mata hitam yang tanpa henti terpaku pada langit penuh bintang.

Ia sudah menghabiskan hari di tengah hutan, bermaksud melarikan diri dari kejaran pandangan penduduk desa—dan khususnya teman-teman satu timnya. Sasuke tidak memberitahu mereka mengapa ia memutuskan kembali begitu saja—dan ia tidak melihat alasan mengapa ia perlu melakukannya. Yang benar saja, bukankah segalanya sudah jelas? Orochimaru sudah mati—terbunuh di tangan Sasuke sendiri. Itachi juga, telah tewas beberapa waktu lalu, oleh seorang _hunter-nin_ dari desa Ame. Menyisakan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tak punya tujuan hidup lagi. Semuanya lenyap—begitu saja. Sekarang tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menganggap Konoha sebagai tempat paling menenangkan, sekaligus _satu-satunya_, tempat kembali baginya.

Memejamkan kedua matanya, Sasuke menikmati angin malam yang membelai tubuhnya dalam hening, berandai-andai apakah seperti ini rasanya berada di _rumah_.

Sementara itu, jauh di ujung lapangan, tampak Hyuuga Neji duduk di atas sebuah batu raksasa dalam posisi meditasi—kedua tangan di atas pangkuan dan kedua kelopak matanya terpejam. Ia baru saja selesai berlatih bersama Tenten dan Lee sepanjang sore itu. Dan ketika kedua rekan satu timnya itu selesai berkemas dan pulang, ia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal dan bermeditasi.

Biasanya hal ini ia lakukan di dalam kamar pribadinya di kompleks kediaman Hyuuga. Namun belakangan, ia mulai berpikir bahwa lapangan latihan merupakan tempat yang lebih sesuai untuk bermeditasi daripada rumahnya.

Di rumahnya, tak henti-hentinya konsentrasinya terganggu oleh derap langkah orang berlalu-lalang di depan pintu kamarnya, atau jeritan kencang sepupunya yang diikuti oleh teriakan memekik dari bibinya setelahnya. Belum lagi ditambah suara kasak-kusuk obrolan ketika sepupu-sepupu perempuannya melewati lorong kamar tidurnya. _Anak perempuan_ dan _gosip_ memang tampaknya sudah mendarah daging.

Di luar sini, satu-satunya suara yang mengusik gendang telinganya hanyalah desiran angin lembut—yang tentu saja tidak sampai mengacaukan konsentrasi sang Hyuuga muda. Paling tidak, suaranya memang tidak, walau lambat laun sapuan angin malam yang merayap di setiap jengkal tubuhnya mulai mengusiknya tanpa dapat dielakkan.

Perlahan, Neji membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terkatup dan bangkit dari duduknya—melemaskan otot-otot terlatihnya. Saatnya untuk pulang.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya ketika suara gemerisik dedaunan terdengar menyeruak kesenyapan yang tengah asyik dinikmatinya. Dengan cepat, ia bangkit duduk dan mengamati sekitarnya. Seluruh inderanya berada dalam kondisi waspada tinggi ketika menyadari bahwa suara tadi dihasilkan oleh gerakan manusia.

Tangan kanan Sasuke perlahan merayap menyusuri celananya hingga meraih kunai dalam kantung belakang celananya—siaga untuk kemunculan serangan tiba-tiba. Memfokuskan matanya lebih kuat, Sasuke memperhatikan area di sekitarnya lebih seksama, mencoba menemukan posisi orang yang membuat suara tadi.

Mendadak, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan. Ia tertegun mendapati sepasang mata pucat Hyuuga Neji di sana.

Neji balas memandang sosok di depannya. Uchiha Sasuke, sang mantan _missing-nin_. Sang shinobi muda berbakat yang baru kembali dari desa Oto—tempat dimana ia berlatih di bawah bimbingan seorang Sannin jahat bernama Orochimaru. Ironis sekali, kini pemuda yang sama telah kembali pada desa yang dicampakkannya tiga tahun lalu.

Seluruh syaraf di sekujur tubuh Sasuke menegang. Siap bergerak cepat untuk provokasi sekecil apapun—dan tak lupa ia acungkan senjatanya.

"Turunkan senjatamu, Uchiha," Neji berujar tenang, merujuk pada _kunai_ di tangan Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan di luar, malam-malam begini?"

Setelah memasamkan wajah dan memandang tidak suka pada sosok Hyuuga di depannya, Sasuke menurunkan kunai-nya dan meletakkannya kembali ke kantung belakangnya. Ia jatuhkan tubuhnya kembali di tanah yang dingin, mengalihkan tubuh dari Neji.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Hyuuga," Sasuke menjawab tajam. Mengapa akhir-akhir ini sepertinya semua orang mengganggu kedamaian pribadinya? Kemarin pagi adalah Naruto, lalu Sakura—lalu sekarang pemuda ini?

Mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya, ia tak mengacuhkan Neji sambil berharap bahwa pemuda Hyuuga itu akan pergi tanpa diminta—meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri dengan pikiran-pikirannya sendiri sekali lagi.

Neji menaikkan alisnya. Sasuke memang terkenal dengan sifat keras kepalanya, ia tahu itu. Namun penolakan untuk menjawab sebuah pertanyaan sederhana sungguhlah konyol. Ia tak senang.

Kebanyakan orang mungkin berpikir bahwa Sasuke sedang menyusun rencana-rencana dalam kepalanya untuk kembali ke Oto—atau melakukan tindakan ilegal lainnya. Namun Neji tidak termasuk dalam 'kebanyakan orang' itu, karena tingkah laku Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyiratkan satupun perasaan gugup dipergoki tengah menyembunyikan niat buruk. Alih-alih, Sasuke tampak lebih seperti terkejut karena kesendiriannya telah diusik, ketika ia pikir ia sedang sendirian.

Di lain pihak, Sasuke juga dirundung rasa bingung. Tidak tahu apa maksud dari _jounin_ bermata perak itu dengan menghampirinya. Bukan tak mungkin isi kepala Neji dipenuhi tudingan-tudingan paling buruk tentangnya—seperti halnya seisi desa berpikir tentang dirinya.

Neji pernah mendengar beberapa tetua klan Hyuuga bergunjing mengenai kembalinya sang Uchiha. Mereka bahkan menyangsikan keputusan Hokage yang mengizinkannya kembali—berpikir bahwa wanita itu bersikap terlalu lembek dan meragukan integritasnya.

"Itu hanya pertanyaan biasa. Aku tidak sedang menginterogasimu atau semacamnya—kau tidak perlu bersikap begitu defensive," Neji menimpali pada akhirnya.

Setelah sepasang alis bertaut dalam air muka jengkel, Sasuke kembali membaringkan punggungnya di rerumputan halus, tanpa sedikit pun menimbukan suara layaknya seorang shinobi sejati.

Sasuke pikir dalam hitungan detik pemuda Hyuuga itu akan lenyap dari pandangan ketika ia memperlakukannya dengan tidak ramah. Namun nasib tak berpihak padanya. Sepertinya ia tidak akan mendapatkan waktu untuk sendirian hingga beberapa saat lagi—karena pemuda Hyuuga itu tetap bergeming dalam tempatnya berdiri.

Sasuke bisa menebak alasannya. Ia paham benar bahwa tidak semua orang dapat begitu saja menaruh kepercayaan pada seorang mantan _missing-nin_—terutama yang baru saja kembali dari petualangan tiga tahunnya bersama _shinobi_ berbahaya yang pernah mencoba menghancurkan Konoha. Mosi tidak percaya itu wajar. Sasuke paham.

_Toh_, Sasuke tak peduli walau mereka mencurigainya seumur hidup sekalipun. Ia tidak membutuhkan pengertian atau empati siapapun. Semuanya hanya membuatnya tertawa saja. Semuanya omong kosong.

Neji tidak yakin bagaimana harus merespon. Ia mengerti mengapa Sasuke bersikap seperti itu—dan sebagian dari dirinya memaklumi sikap dingin sang Uchiha. Tapi itu hanya sebagian yang sangat kecil, dimana sebagian besar sisanya merasa dongkol dengan ketidaksopanan Sasuke. Tak ada yang bersikap seperti itu padanya. Ingin sekali ia menamparkan tata krama pada Uchiha angkuh itu untuk bersikap lebih hormat pada orang lain.

Pada akhirnya, Neji menjatuhkan pilihannya pada opsi pertama, yang meski lebih tidak diinginkan, namun jelas jauh lebih efektif untuk menangani sang Uchiha.

"Aku tidak mengira akan ada orang lain yang juga berada di luar selarut ini … dan tampaknya kau juga berpikir demikian," Neji bertutur tenang, berusaha sesopan mungkin.

Menghela nafas dengan pelan, Sasuke menarik kesimpulan bahwa taktik untuk mengabaikan pemuda Hyuuga itu percuma saja. Sekarang ia hanya berharap supaya si Hyuuga itu puas dengan satu jawaban darinya dan meninggalkannya secepat mungkin.

"Hn. Kurang lebih."

Dengan kalimat pendek itu, Sasuke sekali lagi melemparkan pandangannya pada langit gelap, mengamati bintang yang berkelip. Sebuah hembusan sekali lagi dihantarkan angin, menerbangkan dedaunan di udara, menggoyang rerumputan dan menyentuh tubuh Sasuke. Sudah semakin larut. Udara malam yang lembab menggerayangi setiap inci tubuh Sasuke, membawa sensasi membekukan ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Neji menarik sudut bibirnya dengan masam, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Neji mendapat kesan bahwa Sasuke menikmati taburan bintang seperti Shikamaru menikmati hamparan awan. Namun mengingat reputasi yang disandang Sasuke, ide itu kedengarannya sungguh konyol. Yah, tampaknya bahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke sekalipun tetap memiliki hal yang disukai selain Latihan. Lagipula di luar sana, Neji mengenal banyak _shinobi_ dengan hobi yang lebih tidak masuk akal.

Tiba-tiba saja terlintas dalam pikiran Neji bahwa pertanyaan tiba-tibanya mungkin terdengar tidak adil; ia sendiri belum menjelaskan apapun mengenai keberadaan _dirinya_ di tempat ini jauh setelah matahari tenggelam.

"Aku kesini untuk meditasi …" Neji akhirnya angkat bicara. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Memejamkan matanya erat-erat, Sasuke menggemertakkan giginya. Bangkit dari tempatnya, ia menoleh dan memandang tajam Neji. Sepertinya pemuda itu bersenang-senang dengan berusaha mendekatinya?

Memicingkan matanya dengan gusar, Sasuke menggerutu, "Menurutmu apa? Aku sedang mencoba menjauhkan diri dari orang-orang seperti kalian. Tapi rupanya tidak, ada _seorang pengacau_ di sini yang tidak membiarkanku sendiri."

Sasuke baru sekali berbicara kepada pemuda Hyuuga itu sebelumnya, namun saat ini opininya tentang Neji jelas tidak baik. Nada suaranya, serta bagaimana ia membawa diri membuat Sasuke terganggu; Neji tampak seperti dengan sengaja memperlakukannya sebagai seseorang yang lebih rendah. Dan seorang Uchiha tidak pernah menjadi lebih rendah—tidak untuk Neji, atau siapapun.

Neji sedikit terhina atas ucapan Sasuke. "Orang-orang seperti _kami_? Seorang_ pengacau?_"

Tidak heran begitu banyak orang yang masih menyangsikan si Sasuke itu, jika ia masih saja memperlakukan orang lain seperti ini—terutama bagian pola pikirnya yang keras kepala dan menilai bahwa berusaha melakukan percakapan wajar dengannya sama dengan merendahkannya. Tentu saja semua orang berpendapat buruk tentang dia.

Di saat yang bersamaan, sebagian kecil dari diri Neji—bagian dimana ia merasakan sedikit empati terhadap sang Uchiha—membuat segalanya semakin jelas. Nada suaranya, gestur tubuhnya… dan terutama, arogansi itu. Bagaimanapun ia benci untuk mengakuinya… Uchiha Sasuke mengingatkan Neji pada dirinya yang dulu.

Perlahan, ia bicara, "Kau tahu … kau tidak menolong dirimu dengan bersikap seperti ini."

Geraman kecil terdengar dari Sasuke. Hyuuga Neji tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berhenti. Hampir melupakan kontrol amarahnya yang semakin tinggi, Sasuke sekali lagi membuang muka dan membanting tubuhnya di tempat tidur rumput.

"Aku tidak peduli." Sasuke memutuskan untuk tak mengindahkan apapun yang Neji katakan kepadanya setelah ini. Itulah yang ingin ia katakan kepada Hyuuga itu. Siapa yang peduli dengan apa yang seluruh desa pikirkan—atau apa yang orang lain pikirkan mengenai dirinya?

Neji memandang marah. Sasuke telah dengan gamblang menegsakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak peduli bagaimana orang lain memandangnya, dan mungkin itu berlaku juga untuk ucapan Neji. Masalahnya adalah, itu baru setengah dari apa yang ingin Neji sampaikan.

"Apa kau menikmati kesendirianmu, Uchiha? Apa kau puas, tidak memiliki orang lain selain dirimu sendiri—tanpa kontak dari orang lain?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya. Sebelumnya, ketika ia menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk membunuh Itachi dan membangun kembali klan-nya, ia membenci hubungan antarmanusia. Ikatan dan persahabatan hanyalah pengganggu yang menghalangi jalan menuju tujuannya. Namun sekarang setelah Itachi mati… setelah balas dendam tidak lagi diperlukan… apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan untuk menghabiskan hidupnya?

Ketika ia memutuskan jalan hidupnnya di hari yang sudah lama berselang itu, ia memang sudah siap dengan risiko atas segala perbuatannya. Dan ia sudah mempertimbangkan hal itu masak-masak.

Ia tahu bahwa hidupnya akan mengalami suatu perubahan drastis… tapi bukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia atasi. Ia pikir ia akan menjadi lebih baik. Begitulah menurutnya.

Sasuke memandang hamparan bintang di angkasa kelam dengan nanar, seolah menuntut apakah titik cahaya perak itu memiliki jawaban atas kegamangan hatinya.

"Kau dengar aku? Apa kau berniat melanjutkan sisa hidupmu sendirian? Apa kau benar-benar mengira kau bisa bertahan dengan cara seperti itu, dan masih merasa puas?"

Pikiran-pikiran Sasuke terputus begitu saja oleh interupsi Neji. "Aku tidak melihat bagaimana hal ini ada hubungannya denganmu, Hyuuga."

Neji mengambil tempat dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke, memandangnya dan tidak peduli meskipun pemuda itu tidak balas memandang. "Itu berhubungan denganku karena ada satu masa dimana aku begitu mirip dengan bagaimana kau sekarang. Dan saat itu, aku mengira aku bisa puas … tapi sekarang aku tahu itu berbeda."

Sasuke merasakan bagaimana pemuda di sampingnya tetap di posisinya, dan bagaimana pandangan Neji diarahkan padanya. Sedikit menggeliat kesal, Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk segera bangkit berdiri dan pergi. Namun ia tetap bersikukuh pada pandangannya mengenai ruang pribadi—dan ia sedikit tidak nyaman dengan kedekatan Neji.

"Hn."

"—dan jawaban macam itu?" Neji membalas tajam. "Kau harus berbicara dalam kalimat jelas, karena aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu—ataupun bahasa 'Hn'-mu itu."

Jika Sasuke mengira bahwa ini adalah sebuah manifestasi dari rasa iba, ia salah besar. Neji hanya sedang berusaha menunjukkan betapa bodoh sikap yang dipertahankannya itu.

Kesabaran Sasuke mulai menipis. Pemuda Hyuuga itu mulai mengingatkannya kepada Naruto, yang tidak pernah tahu kapan waktunya untuk menutup mulut. Ia menoleh, memandang marah tepat ke sepasang mata Neji dan mulai menggertak pemuda itu.

"Itu berarti kau sebaiknya meninggalkanku sendiri, atau kau akan membayar konsekuensinya," sepasang mata hitam Sasuke berkilat merah untuk beberapa detik sebelum kembali gelap. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

Kedua alis Neji membentuk gurat marah. Ia bangkit dan berjalan mengejar Sasuke. "Apa tadi itu ancaman?" ujarnya. "Kau mau bertarung denganku?"

Sasuke memandang Neji dari sudut matanya, wajah pemuda itu tak menampakkan segaris ekspresipun.

"Aku akan menghabisimu dalam satu menit, Hyuuga. Jangan memprovokasiku, kau sudah cukup menggangguku," membuang wajahnya kembali, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya menuju desa—mengabaikan Neji.

Neji menaikkan alisnya sementara bibirnya melengkungkan seringai kecil, "Satu menit katamu? Apa kau yakin?"

Mata Sasuke mendelik kesal. Ia sudah memperingatkan pemuda itu, tapi yang bersangkutan malah tidak menggubrisnya. Dalam sebuah gerakan lentur—yang terlalu cepat untuk dapat ditangkap oleh daya pengelihatan _ninja_ biasa—Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah dan mengarahkan tendangan keras ke tulang kering Neji.

Seperti sudah mengantisipasi serangan itu, Neji melompat mundur dan mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya. "Baiklah, Sasuke … satu menit. Mulai dari sekarang."

Memicingkan matanya, Sasuke melompat mundur dan menghilang di balik pepohonan. Bersembunyi di balik bayangan pohon, ia melempar dua _kunai_ yang disambungkan dengan benang ke arah Neji, memanfaatkan kegelapan karena benang itu tipis dan transparan.

_Kunai_ tersebut, bagaimanapun masih tetap jelas terlihat karena kilatan parak kelabunya di bawah sinar bulan. Neji dengan mudah menghalaunya dengan _chakra_ dari telapak tangannya.

"Kau tidak bisa bersembunyi dari mataku, Uchiha. Aku bisa melihat jelas dimana kau berada."

Pupil mata sedikit membulat, Sasuke berdiri dan mulai menganalisa situasi. Mata itu … seolah pemuda Hyuuga itu sungguh mampu melihat menembus segalanya. Sasuke tidak akan kaget jika Neji memiliki jangkauan pandang yang lebih luas dari sebelumnya—ketika hari ujian Chuunin yang sudah lama berlalu.

Sasuke mengenyahkan cabang pohon yang menghalanginya dan menyerang langsung Neji—tahu persis bahwa serangan tiba-tiba ataupun bukan tidak jadi soal lagi sekarang. _Toh_ pemuda itu dapat menentukan kapan dan dimana ia akan muncul.

Tentu saja, Neji menolehkan wajahnya ke arah yang tepat dan mulai mengeluarkan getaran _chakra_ yang memukul mundur Sasuke beberapa langkah. "Kau masih punya tiga puluh detik. Apa kau berencana menyerangku dari sana?"

Dengan ekspresi dingin seperti biasanya, Sasuke berbalik dan mendarat sempurna dengan kakinya. Sekali lagi, ia menyerang frontal Neji, kepalan tangannya mengencang dan bersiap untuk serangan yang lebih kuat. Kali ini _chakra_ itu tidak akan mampu menahannya.

'_Baiklah, akhirnya ia menganggapku serius__'_—pikir Neji menyeringai.

Pemuda Uchiha itu telah memusatkan sejumlah besar _chakra_ di tangannya dan mendekat dengan cepat. Ketika hanya jarak pendek yang memisahkan mereka, Neji melompat dan dengan tenang berdiri tepat di belakang punggung Sasuke yang segera mundur.

"Sepuluh detik," sebuah seringai tipis.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya bersamaan dengan serangan pertama Neji di punggungnya. Meraih pergelangan tangan lawannya, Sasuke mengirimkan _Chidori Nagashi_ di sepanjang tangannya.

Arus listrik tiba-tiba itu cukup kuat untuk melumpuhkan separuh tubuh, dan Neji sedikit limbung ketika mendapati sisi kiri tubuhnya mati rasa. Berpikir dengan cepat, ia menggunakan momen dimana ia jatuh untuk menyerang _tenketsu_ di lengan Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya—menghentikan aliran _chakra_ sekaligus jutsunya. '_Jika aku harus jatuh, ia ikut denganku_,' Neji berpikir—meraih pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan menariknya jatuh ke tanah.

Kehilangan keseimbangan, Sasuke jatuh ke depan. Namun cukup tepat waktu untuk menahan dirinya sehingga tidak jatuh terlentang menimpa pemuda Hyuuga itu.

Sekarang lututnya berada di dada Neji, sementara tangannya tergeletak di dekat leher pemuda itu. Memandang turun ke pemuda bermata perak di bawahnya, bibir Sasuke membentuk sebuah seringai pendek. "Sekarang … apa waktunya habis?"

Neji membalas seringai itu, meraih pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan menggunakan kakinya untuk menukar posisi mereka. "Ya, sudah habis."

Memandang kesal kepada Neji ketika posisi mereka bertukar, Sasuke dengan cepat membawa lututnya naik untuk membentur dagu pemuda itu. Satu tangan menekan pergelangan yang lemah dan Sasuke menggerakkan satu kakinya menuju pinggul Neji dan menjatuhkan pemuda itu tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya.

Ini merupakan permulaan untuk kekesalan yang makin menggila.

"Kau memang hebat…" Neji menggerakkan tangan kanannya, mengeluarkan sejumlah chakra yang selanjutnya melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Sasuke. "Tapi kau lupa bahwa aku masih punya satu tangan lagi yang bebas," ia bangkit untuk duduk, memandang lawannya tepat di mata. "Nah, sekarang bisakah kita bicara baik-baik, atau kau masih belum selesai untuk mencoba membunuhku?"

Sasuke bangkit, juga duduk di atas rerumputan. "Aku tidak punya keinginan untuk membunuhmu." '_Kau tidak berharga untuk itu_.'

Neji tertawa. "Baguslah kalau begitu …." '_Karena aku pun tidak yakin kau sanggup_.'

Sasuke berbaring kembali dan memandang langit gelap di atasnya. Sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dari si Hyuuga di sampingnya itu. Lebih baik ia membiarkan pemuda itu bicara sampai puas, itulah yang Sasuke pikirkan.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau mau bicara, bicara saja. Tapi aku tidak menjamin aku akan menjawab."

Menarik nafas, Neji memulai, "Aku sadar kau mungkin tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentang dirimu … Namun ketika aku mengatakan bahwa _kau tidak menolong dirimu sendiri_, yang kumaksud _bukan_ tentang apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentangmu. Maksudku adalah _kau_… dan apa yang kau lakukan terhadap dirimu sendiri dengan bertingkah seperti ini."

"Dan apa yang kulakukan terhadap diriku sendiri?"

"Kau menyingkirkan semua orang yang mungkin peduli padamu. Apa kau mengira kau bisa hidup sendirian, tanpa pernah bergantung pada orang lain? Apa kau kira kau bisa benar-benar puas dengan itu?"

Membuang muka dengan marah, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pemuda Hyuuga itu. Lagi.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu sepertinya suka sekali sok menasehati orang lain tentang bagaimana seharusnya mereka menjalani kehidupan. Ia akan mengabaikan Neji dan membiarkannya bicara sepuasnya tanpa menimpalinya. Pemuda itu akan segera bosan dan pergi, atau itulah yang ia harapkan.

Namun sayang bagi Sasuke, Neji cukup keras hati dalam hal ini—ia tidak terpengaruh dengan ketidaktertarikan pemuda itu. Sasuke membiarkan pandangannya terus ke arah langit dan tubuhnya berbaring setengah malas.

Tidak satupun dari sikapnya yang mengacaukan ketenangan Neji.

"Lihat. Kau melakukannya lagi sekarang. Kau mencoba untuk mengabaikan segala yang kukatakan, karena kau mengatakan kepada dirimu sendiri bahwa itu tidak penting dan bahwa kau tidak peduli. Tapi aku berpikir… aku berpikir bahwa, sungguh, kau tidak ingin _percaya_ bahwa ada yang salah dengan sikap itu. Kau ingin terus berpikir bahwa memiliki ikatan dengan orang lain membuatmu lemah, dan dengan menjauhkan mereka dari membentuk ikatan denganmu, kau menjadi kuat. Kau hanya tidak ingin mengakuinya. Dan poinku di sini adalah—" Neji mengambil jeda, memfokuskan pandangannya, "—semua itu salah, Sasuke."

Sasuke menulikan telinga atas kata-kata Neji—menganggap itu hanyalah derik jangkrik yang mengganggu kedamaiannya. Ia kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri.

Namun sang jenius Hyuuga bukanlah sosok yang banyak bicara. Ia hanya bicara jika ia punya hal penting yang perlu dikatakan. Dan pada saat-saat seperti itu, ia tidak suka tak diacuhkan. Memandang marah, Neji menjulurkan tangan dan meraih kerah pakaian Sasuke—mengangkat pemuda itu dari tanah dan memaksanya duduk hingga kedua mata mereka sejajar.

"Aku tidak membicarakan hal-hal seperti ini karena aku senang bicara, dan aku tidak sedang menceramahimu karena merasa lebih benar atau semacamnya. Aku tahu apa yang kukatakan karena aku bicara berdasarkan pengalaman. Mungkin kondisiku memang sangat berbeda darimu, tapi aku yakin, hasil akhirnya adalah _sama_."

Sasuke memutuskan bahwa segalanya sudah cukup. Tidak hanya pemuda Hyuuga itu tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menutup mulut, ia memperlakukan Sasuke seolah-olah ia adalah anak kecil yang membutuhkan pelajaran tentang bagaimana menjalani hidup.

Memandang singkat ke arah tangan yang mencengkram pakaiannya, Sasuke menggemertakkan giginya. Sebuah tatapan penuh kemarahan dihadiahkan Sasuke tepat ke sepasang mata perak itu.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu, Hyuuga? Singkirkan tanganmu atau kau akan menyesal."

Neji melepaskan Sasuke. Ekspresinya melembut perlahan. "Seseorang yang pernah menjadi sekeras kepala dan searogan dirimu yang sekarang."

Sasuke merapikan bagian kerah atasannya, masih membiarkan tatapan marah di kedua matanya. Pemuda Hyuuga ini sungguh berani, mengklaim bahwa ia mengetahui seperti apa Sasuke, dan dengan implisit menyatakan bahwa ia mengerti Sasuke. Sasuke merasa cukup untuk berurusan dengan orang seperti itu, dan ia tidak membutuhkan seorang lagi. Berdiri, ia membalikkan tubuh dan mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk kembali ke desa. Tidak ada gunanya bertahan di tempat ini lebih lama.

"Kau harus berhenti bersikap seolah kau mengetahui segalanya, Hyuuga. Karena sesungguhnya kau tidak tahu," Sasuke berujar dingin.

"Aku sepenuhnya memahami itu," terdengar jawaban tenang Neji. "Tapi aku juga paham mengenai dendam dan kebencian yang dapat membuat seseorang mengisolasi diri mereka sendiri … dan konsekuensi dari melakukannya."

Mengepalkan tangan di sisi tubuhnya, Sasuke menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan menutup paksa mulut Neji, atau meninggalkannya berdiri di sana untuk bercermin pada kata-katanya sendiri.

Mencuri pandang dari balik bahunya, Sasuke membiarkan pandangannya lekat kepada sosok Neji—dan dikembalikan dengan sepasang mata perak yang balas memandangnya, seperti gemerlap dalam kegelapan.

Ada sesuatu tentang Neji yang menyentak Sasuke… tapi gagal karena sosok itu dengan seenaknya mengklaim bahwa ia memahami apa yang Sasuke rasakan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu memahami apa yang sudah dialaminya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, mencoba mengusir pikiran ganjil yang muncul dalam momen singkat itu. Ia menghadiahkan sebuah suara dingin kepada sang Hyuuga, "Aku tidak lagi memiliki dendam maupun kebencian, Hyuuga. Segalanya sudah berakhir."

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau masih menutup dirimu dari semua orang? Aku sadar bahwa wajar jika ingin sendirian sewaktu-waktu, tapi Naruto memberitahuku bahwa kau bahkan juga bersikap dingin padanya dan Sakura. Setiap waktu. Mengapa demikian?"

Sasuke sekali lagi kagum sekaligus kesal pada ironi dalam kalimat yang dikeluarkan Neji. Ia sepenuhnya membalikkan tubuh, kepalanya sedikit terangkat ketika ia bertanya, "Kapan aku pernah bersikap hangat kepada siapapun, Hyuuga?"

"Itulah masalahnya," terdengar Neji menjawab. "Dari apa yang kuamati, kau hanya bertambah buruk."

Menggeram, Sasuke perlahan mendekati Neji. Sepasang mata hitamnya berkilat marah. "Hubunganku dengan orang lain sama sekali bukan urusanmu, Hyuuga. Kau seharusnya mengetahui hal lain selain memprovokasiku … kau tidak akan suka akibatnya."

"Naruto juga temanku, Sasuke," ia membalas, mengabaikan ancaman Sasuke. "Dan dengan itu, caramu memperlakukannya juga menjadi urusanku."

"Baik sekali dirimu. Kurasa Naruto sangat beruntung memiliki teman sepertimu," Sasuke berujar malas, membiarkan suaranya dibalut nada sarkastis.

"Yang jelas lebih beruntung dari memiliki seseorang sepertimu."

Sepasang mata Sasuke bergerak kesal. Apa si bodoh itu mencoba bersikap bijak?

"Lalu kenapa jika aku memperlakukan Naruto seperti itu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Neji mengerjapkan matanya—setengah mengagumi tingkatan keras kepala yang Sasuke tampilkan. "Kau tidak benar-benar melihat ada yang salah dengan caramu bersikap, rupanya?"

Berusaha mengendalikan diri dari kekesalannya, Sasuke menatap tajam Neji sekali lagi sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya. "Aku tidak melihat alasan mengapa aku harus menjawabmu." '_Dan aku perlu memukul sesuatu. Sekarang.__'_

Jounin bermata perak itu memutuskan bahwa percakapan ini sudah cukup jauh. "Sasuke, kau bersikap seperti—_anak manja_."

"Dan kenapa kau peduli?" Sasuke bicara, menghindari tatapan Neji. Sasuke tidak mengerti segalanya—mengapa orang-orang begitu memperhatikan ia dan apa yang ia lakukan?

Neji mengela nafas untuk yang seperti keseribu kalinya. Mengapa Sasuke tampak begitu yakin bahwa ia _tidak seharusnya_ peduli?

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, Sasuke. Aku pernah berada di satu masa seperti kau sekarang. Aku menganggap diriku lebih tinggi dari anak sebayaku yang lainnya, aku memandang mereka sebagai makhluk-makhluk penggangu dan terkadang saja menghargai orang lain—yang kunilai jeniusnya denganku, tapi tidak pernah sebagai teman atau sahabat yang seharusnya aku miliki. Saat itu aku… Aku benar-benar egois dan menilai orang lain sesuka hatiku," pada titik ini ia memejamkan mata—mengingat segala hal yang ia pernah katakan pada Lee, Hinata dan Naruto.

"… dan akhirnya aku menjadi orang tidak menyenangkan untuk sekelilingku. Aku selalu merasa lebih sempurna, kuat, dan percaya dengan kemampuanku sendiri… Tapi akhirnya aku tidak pernah puas dengan itu semua. Akhirnya aku tidak pernah merasa bahagia."

Sebuah jeda yang cukup lama.

"Naruto telah menunjukkan kepadaku—dengan sebuah 'demonstrasi', aku menyebutnya—bagaimana aku telah salah, dan aku bisa berubah. Tapi jika aku melanjutkan diriku yang lama, aku yakin aku masihlah egois dan tidak bahagia." Neji menghela nafas. Ia sangat bersyukur ia tidaklah menjadi seperti itu—dan ia akan merasa begitu sialan jika ia membiarkan Sasuke.

_Naruto__… lagi._

Sasuke menerima, meski setengah hati, bahwa sosok bodoh itu memiliki bakat aneh untuk mengubah orang lain.

"Yah, jika kita memang begitu mirip seperti katamu," Sasuke memandang Neji tepat di mata, "maka mungkin aku akan membutuhkan 'demonstrasi' seperti apa yang kau katakan itu. Tapi …" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, "demonstrasi apa yang kau maksud?"

"Itu adalah saat pertandingan kami di ujian chuunin. Tapi kau tidak ada saat itu, kan?" Neji menjawab, setengah tersenyum. "Singkatnya, di awal aku sudah memberitahunya bahwa ia tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk mengalahkanku … Tapi faktanya, ia mengalahkanku. Aku, yang lulus dari akademi dengan nilai terbaik, dikalahkan oleh seorang Uzumaki Naruto, yang bahkan mengulang ujian tiga kali untuk lulus. Itu benar-benar … melawan segalanya; segala hal yang kupercaya selama itu."

"Dan bagian mana dari hal itu yang ada hubungannya denganku?" Sasuke menimpali acuh tak acuh.

Neji menghela nafas lagi. Apa pemuda ini memang benar-benar sulit?

"Aku sedang mencoba melakukan padamu apa yang Naruto lakukan padaku," Neji menjawab. Sepertinya kadar kekeras kepalaan Sasuke sungguh jauh dari yang pernah dicapai Neji sekalipun.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu perlihatkan padaku," Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk sebuah kuda-kuda, bersiap untuk pertarungan lanjutan.

Neji berdiri, menyadari bahwa sisi tubuhnya mulai kembali normal. "Apa satu-satunya cara aku bisa mencapaimu adalah _ini_? Dengan bertarung?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "Memangnya dengan cara apa kau kira bisa?"

_Dengan sesuatu yang kucoba sejak satu jam lalu!_ Neji berpikir jengkel. "Yah, kau tampak tidak akan menerima dengan sekedar bicara … tapi aku tidak yakin bahwa pertarungan dapat mencapainya juga."

"Mudah saja. Menyerah saja?"

Neji tertawa kecil dan menyeringai, "Tentu saja tidak."

Sasuke balas menyeringai, suaranya sedikit dingin, "Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Membiarkan jari-jari terbenam di helai rambutnya beberapa saat, Neji berpikir. "Hm… apa kau lapar?"

Pertanyaan itu benar-benar mengejutkan Sasuke. Ada yang salah dengan pemuda itu? Apa kepalanya terbentur keras saat duel singkat mereka sebelumnya?

Pertama ia berceramah panjang lebar, dan sekarang ia malah mengeluarkan pertanyaan paling tidak jelas!

Belum menurunkan kuda-kudanya, Sasuke bertanya dengan nada rendah, "Maksudmu?"

"Persis seperti apa yang kau dengar. Itu hanya pertanyaan sederhana, Sasuke. Hanya memerlukan 'Ya' atau 'Tidak' sebagai jawaban. Semudah itu."

"Aku… memang belum makan malam," Sasuke mengamati dan menaikkan alis ke arah Neji, "tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakannya?" Sasuke merasa Neji merencanakan sesuatu. Ia harus hati-hati.

"Karena aku juga belum makan," timpal Neji cepat dan ringan. "Kukira mungkin kau sedang ingin makan sesuatu juga."

Di dalam kepalanya, Neji tertawa kecil; ia bisa melihat jelas Sasuke sedang curiga. Pertarungan gagal, negosiasi gagal. Inilah cara terakhir. Jurus pamungkas, bisa dibilang.

Dan keindahan dari rencana ini adalah, bahwa ini sebenarnya bahkan bukanlah sebuah rencana. Ia lapar. Dan tidak ada motif di atas itu. Kecuali mungkin, untuk tidak disambar oleh Chidori Nagashi milik Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tidak perlu memberitahu Sasuke hal ini—tentu saja. Mungkin juga sang Uchiha malah bisa jantungan mendengarnya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke bingung—ia tidak bisa membaca ekspresi pemuda di hadapannya. Ucapan Neji terdengar benar-benar datar, netral, dan… jujur?

Tapi seharusnya ini tidak sesederhana itu! Sasuke tidak mengerti dan akhirnya ia menurunkan kuda-kudanya, memandang lurus pada Neji. "Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?"

Neji menaikkan alis. "Tidak ada … selain mencari makan malam. Mengapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"Karena… ini sangat tidak masuk akal dan begitu tiba-tiba. Kau tidak merasa begitu?"

"Aku belum makan apa-apa sejak siang, Sasuke. Aku ingin makan sesuatu, dan kukira mungkin kau ingin juga … Jangan bertele-tele, sekarang kau _mau_ atau _tidak_?"

"… baiklah." Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikutinya … Hanya untuk melihat trik apa yang dicoba sang Hyuuga kepadanya.

Neji menarik sudut bibirnya ke dalam senyum tipis. "Bagus sekali kalau begitu. Ada tempat khusus yang ingin kau datangi? Tempat makan favoritmu, misalnya?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, "Tidak. Aku tidak peduli hal macam itu."

"Hmmm … ada tempat yang suka didatangi Tenten, tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Jajanan di sana cukup mengundang selera. Kau tidak keberatan kita ke sana?"

"Hn."

Neji memutar bola matanya, namun tak menimpali dan berasumsi bahwa itu artinya 'Ya.' "Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo."

.

.

**.**

**#**

* * *

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

* * *

**Catatan Faria:**

Semoga saya berhasil mempertahankan keaslian _setting_ dan karakterisasinya. Saya menyebutnya 'menyadur' dan bukan 'menerjemahkan' karena memang itulah yang saya lakukan. Ada cukup banyak modifikasi kalimat agar lebih enak dibaca dalam bahasa Inonesia, perubahan pemenggalan paragraf, dan lain lain tanpa menghilangkan maksud aslinya. Baiklah, silakan tunggu lanjutannya jika berkenan.

Peringatan, saya sama sekali akan menggigit Anda yang masih nekat memberikan _flame_ atas pair NejiXSasuke, atau apapun selain kesalahan fatal saya dalam menuliskan kembali fanfiksi ini. Saya sudah memperingatkan.

**Catatan Ninja-edit:**

Satu yang ingin saya sampaikan, biarpun dikatakan saduran kolab, saya hampir tidak melakukan apa-apa di chapter ini, selain rewording beberapa kalimat. Penyadur utama fanfic ini adalah Faria (thx to her!), dan saya nanti di bagian lemon-lemonnya. (wait for me! XD;;)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning**_**:** _Boys love_; NejiXSasuke. Canon _universe_; _a__lternate __r__eality_; _alternate__ t__imeline_.

**Rating:** M untuk tensi seksual dan aroma _lime_—_not a lemon yet_.

_**Disclaimer:**__Naruto series is the property of Kishimoto Masashi. __The Best Mistakes original story is written by Mercury Chaos and Mujaki Tsubasa. We have obtained permission to translate and publish the story in _Bahasa_. Last, we absolutely gain no financial advantage by translating this. Any appreciations for the idea and plot should be given to the original authors._

* * *

**.**

**#**

**.**

**The Best Mistakes**

_disadur oleh: __f__ariacchi dan Ninja-edit_

**DUA**

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Rumah makan yang dipilih Neji berada di lokasi yang jauh dari jangkauan orang—untuk menemukannya, kau harus benar-benar mengetahui persis letaknya. Di balik dinding kayu, berjajar meja-meja rendah yang masing-masing diterangi oleh lampu pucat yang membuat tempat itu lebih kecil dari sesungguhnya. Satu-satunya suara terdengar dari beberapa orang pengunjung yang masih tersisa, dan suara orang yang bekerja di dapur.

Sasuke mengawasi tempat itu dengan sedikit rasa tidak tertarik. Sesungguhnya ia sempat mengira bahwa tempat yang akan didatanginya adalah tempat ramai yang banyak dipenuhi pengunjung, namun rupanya seorang Hyuuga Neji memang tidak senang pergi ke tempat semacam itu.

Tanpa suara, Sasuke berjalan mendahului menuju meja kosong di sudut, tepat di sisi jendela kecil. Tanpa melirik pada Hyuuga muda yang mengekor di belakangnya, ia duduk begitu saja dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, sementara sepasang matanya berakhir memandang keluar jendela.

Neji mengikuti, kemudian meraih daftar menu dan mulai melihat-lihatnya setelah meletakkan satu buku menu lainnya di hadapan Sasuke. Ia pernah mencoba _takoyaki_ ketika terakhir kali ia ke tempat itu, dan mengingat bahwa ia cukup menyukainya. Tapi rasanya kali ini ia ingin mencoba menu yang lain.

Memandang malas pada daftar menu di depannya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk memilih sesuatu yang tampaknya cukup menarik perhatiannya—_onigiri_. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Neji, mencoba membaca ekspresi pemuda itu dan mungkin saja dapat menebak apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam benak Neji.

Yang dipandang, tengah sibuk menimbang-nimbang antara _takoyaki_ atau _udon_. Ia belum pernah mencoba _udon_ di tempat itu sebelumnya, tapi kelihatannya cukup menjanjikan. "Sasuke, kau mau pesan apa?"

"_Onigiri_," Sasuke bergumam.

"Ah … aku tidak bisa memutuskan sebaiknya aku pesan _takoyaki_ atau _udon_," ujar Neji, masih mengamati daftar menu di tangannya. "Aku belum pernah mencoba _udon_ di sini, tapi tampaknya enak. _Onigiri_ juga kedengarannya enak …" ia menatap Sasuke. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya mengapa pemuda Hyuuga di depannya berusaha menanyakan hal-hal aneh kepadanya hari ini. "Pilih saja sesukamu."

Neji menahan diri untuk menghela nafas panjang; ia seharusnya tahu bahwa Sasuke akan menjawab begitu. "Hmm … kurasa aku akan mencoba _udon_."

Membuang pandangannya dari pemuda Hyuuga di depannya, Sasuke sekali lagi membiarkan matanya terpaku pada langit gelap di luar jendela. Beberapa kali terlihat kilat cahaya di horizon—tampaknya akan ada badai.

Neji mendengar suara petir, dan menghela nafas. Ia berharap bahwa badai akan berakhir sebelum mereka selesai makan. Tapi tampaknya tidak mungkin … Masalahnya adalah Neji tidak tertarik dengan ide untuk berjalan pulang dalam hujan.

Kegiatan mengamati langit dua pemuda itu terinterupsi oleh kedatangan pelayan yang mencatat pesanan. Sasuke mengabaikan pandangan yang diberikan si gadis pelayan ketika ia menyebutkan pesanannya—pandangan yang lebih cocok diberikan pada noda kotor di pakaian pelayan itu. Sasuke sudah cukup terbiasa dengan pandangan seperti itu—sejak ia menginjakkan kaki kembali di Konoha.

Menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya, Sasuke mengawasi Neji—mengabaikan suara-suara pelanggan di tempat itu dan petir di luar. _Jounin_ bermata perak itu merasakan bahwa ia sedang diawasi, tapi ia memilih pura-pura tidak tahu; mungkin Sasuke masih mencoba mencari tahu sesuatu di balik 'rencana' ini—pikirnya.

Neji menyebutkan pesanannya, dan memperhatikan bahwa gadis pelayan itu mencatat begitu cepat. Neji mengira-ngira apakah gadis itu memang selalu menulis begitu cepat, atau hanya ingin secepatnya memisahkan diri dari dirinya dan Sasuke?

Sasuke mulai berpikir apakah kecurigaannya pada Neji itu terlalu berlebihan. Jika si Hyuuga memang mencoba melakukan sesuatu padanya, jelas ia tidak akan melakukannya di rumah makan seperti ini—meski Sasuke sendiri ragu akan ada yang peduli jika sesuatu terjadi padanya.

Lebih daripada itu, Sasuke yakin kemampuannya berada di atas Neji… tapi rasanya tidak salah untuk sedikit waspada.

Masih tetap terpaku pada Nejidengan kedua bola matanya yang awas, Sasuke diam-diam mempelajari ekspresi wajah dan tubuh pemuda itu. Mata perak seolah tanpa pupil milik _jounin_ itu tidak bereaksi.

Neji, sementara itu, tampak asyik melihat-lihat daftar makanan pencuci mulut—atau itulah yang terlihat dari luar. Yah, Neji tidak membutuhkan byakugan untuk menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang mengawasinya tanpa henti. Karena hal itu sudah sangat jelas oleh mata telanjang sekalipun.

Sepasang mata Sasuke berkilat ketika pelayan muncul kembali, membawa pesanan mereka. Gadis pelayan itu sedikit membeku ketika menemukan pandangan Sasuke sejenak, sebelum ia kembali memandang langit badai di luar. Dengan tenang, Sasuke meraih salah satu _onigiri_ di depannya, menggigit sedikit dan mengunyahnya perlahan.

Neji memisahkan sumpit di tangannya. "_Itadakimasu_." Memandang ke seberang meja, ia mengamati bahwa Sasuke sudah mulai makan. '_Tidak sopan… tapi jika aku mengatakan sesuatu, ia hanya akan menjadi lebih defensif_.' Sang Uchiha di depannya tampak mengawasi badai seraya makan, kilat petir terpantul di mata hitamnya.

Sasuke mampu merasakan Neji sedang memandangnya. Ia balas memandang tajam pemuda itu, seperti menantangnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Sasuke bertanya-tanya mengapa ia melakukan hal ini—ini jelas-jelas menghabiskan waktu. Mengunyah _onigiri_-nya, ia menikmati rasa asin dan manis tipis dari nasi dan _umeboshi_ itu.

Neji mengangkat wajah dari mangkuknya, berhenti makan sejenak untuk memandang Sasuke. "Bagaimana _onigiri_-nya?"

"Hm?" Sasuke menaikkan satu alis. Mengapa Neji begitu peduli dengan apa yang Sasuke makan? Sangat tidak masuk akal. "Tidak buruk, kurasa."

Neji bukannya tak menyadari air muka Sasuke yang sesaat sebelumnya kembali menampakkan kebingungan. Ia diam saja dan tertarik dengan ekspresi lawan bicaranya itu. Dan terbersit pikiran tentang sudah selama apa sejak Uchiha itu pernah berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang?

"Rasa apa yang kau dapat?" Neji mulai lagi.

"… _umeboshi_." Sasuke masih memandang Neji seolah ia kehilangan otak.

Neji memfokuskan pandangan pada bola nasi yang sedang Sasuke makan. "Boleh kucicipi sedikit? Kau bisa mencoba _udon_-ku juga, kalau kau mau."

Sasuke tidak mengerti. Ia sungguh bingung. Sasuke membeku begitu saja. Apa yang salah dengan pemuda itu?

"… aku tidak berbagi dengan yang lain, terima kasih."

"Baiklah. Toh _udon_ ini enak dan sudah cukup memuaskanku," Neji menimpali tanpa mempedulikan rasa canggung Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menyahut, dengan perlahan kembali pada _onigiri_-nya. Ia mungkin hanya terlalu khawatir. Perakapan ini… aneh, memang. Tapi dikatakan demikianpun, memang pada dasarnya Sasuke tidak pernah berbicara dengan _normal_ kepada orang lain. Ia hanya perlu menenangkan diri dan mengikuti arusnya.

Respon dari sang Uchiha sebelumnya tidak begitu mengejutkan Neji—sejak bertemu di lapangan latihan, Sasuke memang tidak pernah sudi berbagi _apa pun_—tapi kali ini pemuda itu tampak tidak sedefensif sebelumnya. Paling hanya masih tersisa sedikit rasa bingung.

Kenyataan itu membuat Neji merasakan perasaan ganjil yang bercampur antara kagum dan empati… Untuk orang lain, kecurigaan Sasuke jelas tidak masuk akal. Tapi mengetahui apa yang Neji pahami tentang Sasuke—dikhianati kakaknya, dan oleh pertapa ular alias Orochimaru yang hanya mengincar kekkei genkai Uchiha—bahkan sebetulnya Neji cukup terkejut mendapati Sasuke setuju untuk pergi makan dengannya. Apa begitu sulit baginya untuk percaya bahwa orang lain bisa dengan tulus menawarinya sesuatu tanpa sedikit pun niat jahat? Tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk merampas sesuatu darinya?

Berpindah ke _onigiri_ kedua, Sasuke memainkan gumpalan nasi itu di tangannya—nafsu makannya hilang. Menggigit sedikit ujung nasi dari bola segitiga itu, mata Sasuke berpindah dari pemandangan di jendela, lalu kembali kepada Neji. Ia mencoba memikirkan apa yang sudah pemuda Hyuuga itu coba katakan kepadanya.

Karena sifat keras kepalanya, Sasuke hanya menganggap semua itu absurd. Pemuda itu—seperti Kakashi, Naruto dan Sakura—sedang mencoba untuk menolongnya, atau itulah yang ia katakan. Tapi Sasuke sudah kehilangan kepercayaan pada manusia, dan sebuah _ikatan _hanya akan mengganggunya. Ia telah memutuskan bahwa ia akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya sendiri.

Itulah keputusannya.

Menyuapkan _udon_ terakhir dari mangkuknya, Neji kembali memandang keluar jendela. Tetes-tetes air mulai muncul dari kaca jendela—awalnya sedikit, namun dalam hitungan detik hujan segera mengguyur begitu deras hingga ia tidak lagi bisa melihat apapun dari balik jendela. "Sial…"

Dalam beberapa menit sang gadis pelayan kembali, mengambil mangkuk kosong, dan meninggalkan tagihan—sebisa mungkin menghindari dua sosok itu. Neji meraih secarik kertas itu, memperhatikan angka yang tertulis di sana.

"Berapa?" Sasuke ingin segera pulang, lebih cepat lebih baik. Hujan di luar tampak seperti akan membanjiri Konoha tak lama dari sekarang, dan ia tak mau sampai basah kuyup.

"Tidak perlu, aku yang bayar."

Sasuke menajamkan matanya, namun tidak berkata apapun. Pemuda Hyuuga itu masih memperlakukannya lebih rendah, dan Sasuke tidak suka. Tapi Sasuke juga tidak merasa ingin meributkan hal itu sekarang. Fokus pada satu hal—cepat pulang.

Berdiri, Sasuke segera mengayunkan kakinya dan berjalan di antara meja-meja untuk mencapai pintu keluar seraya menatap hujan di luar jendela di sepanjang dinding rumah makan. Setelah beberapa detik menimbang, Sasuke melangkah keluar dan mengabaikan curahan air yang segera membasahi pakaiannya—berjalan cepat menuju jalan desa.

Neji meninggalkan uang di atas meja dan segera berjalan menyusul pemuda di depannya. Ia memang tidak berharap Sasuke berterimakasih padanya, tapi tetap saja perilaku yang _sudah makan langsung pergi begitu saja_ itu membuatnya dongkol. Namun apa boleh dikata, Sasuke sudah lenyap di antara curahan hujan dan sosoknya terlihat samar di kejauhan.

Kompleks kediaman klan Hyuuga berada di arah yang sama dengan apartemen Sasuke, walau sedikit lebih berada di bagian dalam desa—dengan kata lain Neji akan berjalan lebih jauh. Neji melangkah dalam hujan deras. Pakaian dan rambutnya segera menjadi basah, menempel di kulit pucatnya. Sasuke sudah jauh di depannya, dan Neji berjalan cepat untuk menyusul—lebih cepat ia bergerak, lebih cepat ia bisa pulang ke tempat yang kering dan hangat.

Pakaian Sasuke telah menjadi begitu basah; menempel di tubuhnya seperti lapisan kulit kedua yang tidak menyenangkan. Mencuri pandang dari celah bahunya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki, Sasuke menggeram pelan ketika melihat Neji berjalan di belakangnya—rambut panjang pemuda itu basah dan tergerai lembut di sekitar wajah pucatnya ketika tetes air bergerak menyusuri pipinya.

Sasuke berhenti. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku, Hyuuga?"

Neji menghela nafas, semakin menngimbangi langkah Sasuke. "Ini adalah rute menuju rumahku, Uchiha" balasnya tenang. Ia memandang tajam Sasuke dan menambahkan, "Aku tidak mengikutimu."

Rambut kaku Sasuke yang basah, dipadu dengan ekspresi jengkel di wajahnya, mengingatkan Neji pada sosok seekor kucing liar. '_Dan ia sama sensitifnya dengan mereka_,' tambah Neji dalam pikirannya.

"Hn." Sasuke membalikkan tubuh dan melanjutkan langkahnya dengan cepat di bawah hujan. Bukannya ia percaya dengan perkataan Hyuuga itu, tapi toh ia tak peduli lagi. Bahan kaus yang basah dan berat mulai semakin mengganggunya. Sasuke meraih hem kausnya, dan dalam sebuah gerakan cepat, menariknya lepas dari tubuhnya. Sensasi ketika hujan menyentuh kulitnya terasa begitu segar, terlebih lagi setelah ia menyingkirkan kaus basahnya yang menjengkelkan.

Neji memutar bola matanya. Ia bukanlah tipe yang akan membuka kausnya di tempat umum—meski saat ini hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke. Sederhana saja; hujan terasa seperti hujaman dingin di kulit. Dan meskipun kausnya basah, tetap saja memberinya sedikit perlindungan.

Sasuke tampak tidak peduli juga … ia telah menjadi begitu waspada sepanjang waktu saat mereka di rumah makan, dan sekarang Neji bisa melihat otot-otot bahu pemuda itu menjadi lebih rileks.

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya menembus hujan. Kulitnya terasa ngilu akibat hujan yang membawa hawa dingin membekukan. Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasakan seperti aliran darahnya mengalir cepat menuju ke otaknya dan membuat tubuhnya terhenti. Langkah kakinya limbung, tanpa sanggup ia elakkan.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menahan tubuhnya dengan lutut dan membawa satu tangannya ke arah dahi, memijatnya keras seraya menggemertakkan giginya. '_Sialan_,' pikirnya, 'kenapa _di saat seperti ini? Ini pasti karena makanan__…__'_

Neji mengerutkan alisnya—apa Sasuke baru saja terjatuh? Beberapa detik berlalu dan pemuda di depannya tidak juga berdiri … ada yang salah. Dengan cepat Neji menyusul sang Uchiha, berlutut di sisinya dan meletakkan satu tangan di bahunya. "Sasuke … ada apa?"

Menahan rasa nyeri di kepalanya, Sasuke bangkit berdiri walau kepalanya masih terasa berputar kencang. Ia bergerak ke depan, dengan sengaja menghindari tangan Neji. "Aku … baik-baik saja. Tidak ada apa-apa," ia tercekat dan baru saja akan melangkah ketika gelombang rasa pening tak tertahankan menghantamnya sekali lagi—kali ini jauh lebih kuat hingga membuatnya terjatuh seketika.

Neji bergerak cepat, menahan bahu Sasuke untuk mencegah pemuda itu jatuh, "_'Tidak ada apa-apa'_, katamu? Lihat dirimu sendiri, kau terlihat seperti akan pingsan," ia menghela nafas—tahu benar bahwa Sasuke memang tipe manusia keras kepala yang tidak akan mengatakan apapun, terlebih lagi mengungkapkan kelemahannya di hadapan orang lain. Tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke berjalan pulang sendiri begitu saja. "Dimana apartemenmu? Aku akan mengantarmu."

Mencengkram helaian rambut Neji dengan keras, Sasuke mengeluarkan erangan tertahan. Dan tanpa sadar satu tangannya yang lain meraih pundak Neji dan meremasnya keras. Ia masih bisa mendengar tawaran Neji, dan ia menatap tajam pemuda itu, "Aku akan—_aaagghh_—pulang sendiri … Hyuuga …" ia mendorong Neji menjauh dan sekali lagi mencoba berjalan, namun berakhir dengan kegagalan.

"Apa kau berniat merangkak sampai rumah?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyuuga. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," Sasuke berujar paksa, menghadiahkan tatapan _kubunuh-kau-kalau-ikut-campur_ kepada Neji.

Neji menghela nafas. _Dasar bodoh._

Neji menjulurkan tangan dan menarik Sasuke berdiri,melingkarkan lengan Sasuke di bahunya untuk menahan tubuhnya, "Sekarang beritahu arahnya. Aku tidak tertarik untuk hujan-hujanan seperti ini, dan aku yakin kau juga tidak."

Meski Sasuke setengah mati menolak bayangan akan dipapah, kondisinya saat ini memang tak dapat dipungkiri lagi tidak mengizinkannya untuk mengeluarkan protes. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut keras dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Bersandar pada tubuh Neji, ia mengepalkan tangannya sementara satu tangan lagi bergetar memberi petunjuk arah apartemennya.

Neji mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kau bisa berjalan begini?" jika ada pilihan, Neji lebih suka menyeret Sasuke daripada memapahnya di bawah hujan seperti ini. Namun nasib tak berpihak padanya.

Sasuke berhasil mengeluarkan geram kecil di sela deru nafas pendeknya, "Tentu saja aku bisa, Hyuuga."

Tersenyum, Neji mulai berjalan ke arah yang telah ditunjukkan Sasuke. Ia mencoba menghindar dari genangan air yang terlalu dalam.

Berjalan lambat di tengah hujan, samar-samar ia lihat apartemen yang mereka tuju tidak terlalu jauh dari jalan—hanya satu blok lagi, dan merekapun akan segera sampai. "Lantai berapa?"

Rasa sakit mendadak di otak Sasuke berhasil membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Hanya tersisa sedikit kekuatan untuk berbisik lemah di telinga Neji, "… tiga …"

Neji merasakan tubuh Sasuke melemas. Pada saat ini, bahunya adalah satu-satunya penopang yang mencegah Sasuke terjatuh. '_Ia mengaku baik-baik saja, dan sekarang aku harus menggendongnya untuk menaiki tangga… ironis sekali.__'_

Pemuda Hyuuga itu menimbang-nimbang apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Kondisi mereka sekarang jelas tidak akan membantu; akan sangat mudah menjatuhkan Sasuke … dan jika Sasuke jatuh dari tangga dan mencederai dirinya sendiri akibat kecerobohan Neji, ia tahu bahwa Naruto dan Sakura akan membunuhnya. Ia bisa saja menggendong Sasuke ke atas dengan kedua lengannya … segurat kata _bridal-style_ muncul di pikirannya, dan Neji merinding pelan. Seseorang bisa saja melihat mereka, dan ia juga akan membutuhkan satu tangan untuk membuka pintu … jadi tampaknya tidak mungkin juga.

Pada akhirnya, Neji memutuskan bahwa membopong sang Uchiha di bahunya adalah opsi yang terbaik. "Sasuke, aku akan mengangkatmu sedikit, oke?"

Tercekat karena rasa sakit di tubuhnya, Sasuke hanya mampu menyuarakan beberapa bunyi tidak koheren, "...h... ha... aaaaahhhhh!"

Menganggap itu sebagai suatu persetujuan, Neji dengan hati-hati memutar tubuh pemuda itu dan mengangkat Sasuke di bahu kanannya. Kedua lengan Sasuke menggantung lemas di punggung Neji. Ketika kedua sosok itu tiba di bangunan apartemen, Neji memandang tangga di depannya.

Sasuke tinggal di lantai tiga.

_Ini bisa lebih buruk—setidaknya anak tangga itu tidak basah._ Neji menghela nafas dalam hati.

Ketika mereka tiba di anak tangga pertama, Neji mengencangkan pegangannya di pinggang Sasuke dan mulai menaiki tangga dengan langkah mantap.

Semua pemandangan di sekeliling Sasuke menjadi kabur. Ia tidak lagi bisa merasakan nyeri karena rasa pusing, seolah tubuh dinginnya telah mati rasa. Ia hanya bisa merasakan sedikit perubahan posisi ketika tubuhnya terangkat dan tergeletak di bahu Neji, dengan lengan pemuda itu melingkar kuat di pinggangnya. Tubuhnya terasa sedikit terdorong ketika perlahan Neji melangkahkan kakinya.

Setelah menghabiskan banyak waktu yang terasa bagikan satu abad, akhirnya mereka mencapai anak tangga terakhir. Neji merasa sedikit lega ketika ia menyelesaikan langkah terakhirnya. Namun kelegaan itu segera berganti dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benaknya setelah ia sadar: Begitu banyak pintu dan juga lorong di lantai ini, dan ia tidak tahu kemana ia harus melangkah. "Sasuke … apa kau sadar?"

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan berat. "…apa?" ia berbisik dengan nafas terputus-putus.

"Kamar apartemenmu … nomor berapa?"'

"… 323 …"

Neji memicingkan matanya, memfokuskan pandangan pada pintu-pintu di sepanjang koridor. 323 sepertinya berada di ujung. Di paling ujung.

Menarik nafas panjang, Neji mulai berjalan. Nafas Sasuke sepertinya sudah nyaris tidak terdengar… punggung pemuda itu bergerak pelan di bahu Neji.

Memang tidak lama untuk menemukan pintu yang benar… namun setelah menjulurkan tangan untuk meraih gagang pintu, Neji menemukan hambatan lain yang membutuhkan Sasuke untuk menyelesaikannya. Pintunya jelas terkunci.

"Sasuke … ?"

Seperti sebelumnya sang Uchiha tidak merespon panggilan. Tapi kali ini bahkan menggoyangkan sedikit tubuh tidak juga mendapatkan reaksi. Neji ragu untuk mencoba melakukan yang lebih dari itu mengingat kondisi Sasuke di bahunya.

_Hanya tinggal satu masalah lagi_, pikir Neji menghela nafas. Menjulurkan tangan kirinya, Neji mulai memeriksa kantung celana Sasuke, mencari-cari kunci. Tidak menemukan apa-apa, Neji mencoba kantung selanjutnya, berharap kunci itu ada di sana dan tidak terjatuh di jalan… atau malah mungkin di lapangan latihan? _Yang benar saja!_

Merasakan tangan yang meraba-raba tubuhnya, Sasuke mengangkat pelan kepalanya dan menatap tajam, "Ap… apa yang kau… lakukan…?"

"Mencari kunci apartemenmu. Kau kira apa?" Neji balas bertanya sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Itu … di bawah keset …" Sasuke berujar lemah.

"… oh." Neji menggeser keset dengan kakinya, merasa sedikit konyol. Ia menjulurkan tangan ke bawah untuk mengangkat sudut keset, seraya hati-hati menjaga keseimbangan berat Sasuke di bahunya dan menyadari tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

Bingung—dan sedikit panik, ia berdiri dan mengenyahkan sisa keset tadi dengan kakinya. Dalam cahaya remang, Neji hampir tidak menyadarinya: salah satu keramik memiliki celah besar di sudutnya sehingga memungkinkan seseorang mengangkatnya dari lantai. Sekali lagi Neji merendahkan tubuhnya, mengangkat keramik dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah kunci logam yang berkilat keperakan tergeletak di sana.

Neji meraihnya, menutup kembali keramik, merapihkan kembali keset di atasnya, bangkit berdiri, dan membuka kunci pintu. Neji cukup kagum dan bersyukur bahwa entah bagaimana ia berhasil tidak menjatuhkan Sasuke sepanjang proses itu.

Apartemen Sasuke berukuran sedang. Ruang tamunya tampak lengang, hanya diisi oleh sebuah sofa dan meja kopi kecil. Ada sebuah lukisan tinta di dinding, dan satu-satunya dekorasi lain adalah sebuah papan kayu dengan lambang klan Uchiha di tengahnya di dinding yang menghadap sofa. Dapur berada di sebelah kiri, juga polos dan sederhana. Ada kompor gas dan oven, sebuah meja dengan dua kursi, dan lemari bercat putih. Semuanya tampak bersih dan tersusun rapih.

Jauh di ujung ruangan, terlihat pintu geser yang menuju tempat tidur. Neji menggeser pintu hingga menampakkan kamar Sasuke. Seperti ruang tamu, kamar itu juga tampak lengang. Hanya ada sebuah _futon_ di sudut, dilapisi dengan seprai dan sebuah bantal. Ada sebuah meja kecil di sebelah _futon_, dan lemari pakaian di dinding yang berlawanan, sebuah lampu yang tergantung di langit-langit … dan tidak ada perabotan yang lain lagi.

Neji membaringkan tubuh lemah Sasuke di atas _futon_ lembutnya dan berdiri terpaku beberapa saat. Ia bisa mendengar gemuruh guntur yang mengamuk di luar bersama kilat yang berpijar bersahutan—ia tidak akan terkejut jika jalan di luar sekarang banjir hebat.

"Aku harus segera pulang … kecuali kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Sasuke berbaring dengan dahi tampak terlipat, raut wajahnya menyiratkan rasa sakit. Tubuhnya terasa lemas di _futon_, dan rasa panas agaknya menguar dari tubuhnya. "A-air …" ia bergumam.

Neji berjalan keluar menuju dapur, alisnya mengerut sedikit atas pikirannya. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa ini hanya akibat salah makan biasa atau semacamnya—bahkan ia sempat bersyukur Sasuke menolak untuk membagi _onigiri_-nya.

Namun mengingat ekspresi sakit di wajah Sasuke dan betapa lemah tubuhnya setelah ia terjatuh di jalan … ini jelas lebih dari sekedar keracunan makanan. Neji menepis pikiran-pikirannya untuk focus mencari gelas di almar-almari kaca dapur. Menemukan gelas di salah satu lemari, Neji mengisinya dengan air dari keran dan berjalan kembali menuju kamar.

Sasuke berguling gelisah di atas _futon_. Gelombang hawa panas keluar dari tubuhnya, bahkan seolah terasa menguapkan air hujan dari pakaiannya yang basah. Sedikit menyadari gerakan di kamar ketika Neji masuk, Sasuke tanpa sadar kembali menutar tubuhnya yang panas.

Pandangannya tampak redup dan pupil matanya bergerak-gerak tidak focus. Kedua tangannya mencengkram bahan lembut _futon_, sementara jari-jarinya bergerak kaku menggapai ujung _futon_.

Neji duduk di ujung _futon_. Pemuda berambut gelap yang terkulai lemah di hadapannya itu tampak seperti … mengigau.

Meskipun mereka tidak bersentuhan, Neji dapat merasakan bahwa Sasuke lebih hangat dari suhu tubuh seharusnya. Dari tempatnya duduk, Neji mampu merasakannya dan melihat derasnya kucuran keringat di kulit pemuda yang sepertinya demam itu.

'_Jika kondisinya begini buruk, maka aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri begitu saja__.' _Klan Hyuuga mungkin sedang sibuk bertanya-tanya dimana ia berada selarut ini sekarang … tapi Neji bisa memikirkan sesuatu sebagai alasan besok pagi.

Neji mengulurkan gelas dan berujar pelan, "Ini … airmu."

Dengan kekuatan yang muncul begitu tiba-tiba, Sasuke mencengkram lengan Neji—menumpahkan air dari gelas ke _futon_. Menarik Neji ke atas tubuhnya, Sasuke menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menahan kepala Neji dan membenamkan hidungnya ke lekuk leher pemuda itu.

Ekspresi Neji baru saja berubah dari bentuk kekhawatiran menjadi kebingungan dan—meski ia tidak akan mengakuinya—kepanikan. Jelas ia panik!

Sekarang dengan jarak di antara mereka yang begitu tipis, Neji menyadari betapa hangat tubuh Sasuke. Ia merasakan lembab di bagian atas selimut yang tetumpahi air. Hangatnya nafas Sasuke, lembutnya rambut pemuda itu di leher Neji… dan genangan air yang tumpah tiba-tiba saja tidak begitu menjadi masalah lagi.

"… Sasuke?"

Napas Sasuke terengah dengan kedua bibir tipisnya yang sedikit terbuka. Lengan Sasuke begitu saja terkait di belakang punggung sang Hyuuga, dengan nyaman bertahan di sana, menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Neji erat. Kakinya yang gemetar sedikit bergerak dan membuka karena pinggul pemuda itu. Pikiran Sasuke sudah menjadi begitu kacau akan sensasi yang kabur.

Satu-satunya perasaan yang koheren di tubuhnya adalah sentuhan, dan ia dengan erat menjangkau pakaian Neji, seperti putus asa meminta sentuhan, dan dengan perlahan menggigit lembut kulit yang terekspos dari leher Neji. Pikiran Neji hampir saja tidak lagi terorganisir setelah memproses jutaan sensasi—dan samar ia rasakan pakaiannya mulai terlepas dan kulitnya saling bersentuhan dengan Sasuke.

Neji merasakan _futon_ yang terhempas di bawah kombinasi berat tubuh mereka, jari-jari yang menekan di punggungnya, dan… apakah Sasuke baru saja menggigitnya?

"Sasuke, kendalikan dirimu!" ia mulai panik.

Otak Sasuke mampu menangkap suara yang keluar dari bibir Neji, tapi gagal untuk memahami artinya … syarafnya sudah hilang entah kemana. Ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk mendapatkan akses lebih di leher Neji, dan mengeluarkan lidah untuk membasahi bekas gigitan yang tadi dibuatnya.

Punggung Sasuke melengkung dan ia bergerak di antara pakaian Neji yang basah, panas tubuhnya tersiar sempurna ke tubuh pemuda itu dan juga pakaiannya, ketika tubuhnya sendiri begitu haus akan bayangan kulit Neji yang dingin.

Tidak ada keraguan bagi Neji bahwa ini bukanlah tidak menyenangkan—dan ia tahu ini seharusnya mengganggunya lebih dari sebelumnya. Tapi ia punya fokus kekhawatiran lain: pertahanan Sasuke, kekhawatirannya, kecurigaannya, tatapan tajamnya yang memperingatkan orang lain untuk menjauh … segalanya lenyap begitu saja.

Sasuke jelas sedang tidak menjadi dirinya, dan meski menyatakan bahwa tidak menikmati ini adalah suatu kebohongan, Neji tidak akan memanfaatkan ketidakstabilan Sasuke seperti ini.

Menggerakkan tangannya ke arah dada Sasuke, Neji mendorong tubuhnya sendiri dan bangkit dari pemuda itu. "Sasuke … hentikan."

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya yang berair dengan sedikit bingung ketika Neji mengangkat tubuhnya dan mulai menjauh darinya. Ia memandang sekitar dan menjulurkan tangan ke arah Neji, memejamkan erat matanya dan bernafas dengan penuh kesakitan.

Menghindari untuk memandang Sasuke di wajah, Neji memutuskan bahwa akan lebih baik jika ia tidur di lantai. Sasuke jelas sedang tidak berpikir jernih… dan ketika Neji hanya memiliki sedikit sisa kontrol diri, cara itu akan jauh lebih aman. Neji juga tidak tahu apakah kesakitan yang mendera sang Uchiha itu akan menular—dan ia tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Mengenakan kembali pakaiannya, Neji bergerak untuk bangkit dari _futon_.

Sasuke memandang pemuda itu dengan sebuah ekspresi yang merupakan perpaduan antara kesakitan dan keinginan. Ia mempertahankan cengkraman di lengan pakaian Neji. Mengangkat sedikit tubuh atasnya, Sasuke memajukan tubuh ke arah dada Neji. Ia menghirup nafas dengan susah payah, dan menaikkan satu tangannya untuk mencengkram lengan baju Neji. Efeknya hampir sama dengan hewan kelaparan yang meminta makanan, atau anak kecil yang menangis ketakutan dan meminta perlindungan di balik dekapan ibunya.

Sungguh sebuah pemandangan yang memilukan, dan yang jadi masalah adalah—berlawanan dari apa yang mungkin dipikirkan kebanyakan orang lain—bahkan seorang Hyuuga Neji tidaklah kebal dari hal seperti itu. Ia tahu, jika ia benar-benar meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di _futon_-nya _saat ini juga_, ia tidak akan bisa tidur sepanjang malam … ia tidak akan bisa melupakan pandangan memohon di mata Uchiha itu. Ia tahu sekedar penolakan setengah hati tidak akan berhasil.

Neji kembali menatap sepasang _onyx_ yang menatapnya penuh pengharapan itu.

"Baiklah … aku tinggal," ujar Neji sembari menghela napas. Pertahanannya runtuh menghadapi ketidakberdayaan sang Uchiha yang terlihat rapuh itu.

Mengistirahatkan kepalanya dengan lemah di dada Neji, Sasuke menarik nafas lega. Tubuhnya terasa begitu panas, tapi ia masih menginginkan kontak lebih. Jauh di sudut kesadaran Sasuke, ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya untuk sesuatu yang mungkin akan dilakukannya malam ini ketika pagi datang nanti. Tapi hasrat yang ia rasakan terlalu kuat, dan Sasuke tidak mampu melawannya.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Neji menyadari bahwa pakaiannya masih cukup basah… dan ia tahu dari pengalaman bahwa tidur dengan pakaian basah tidaklah menyenangkan. Ia perlu meminjam sesuatu dari Sasuke untuk bisa dipakai tidur—yang artinya ia perlu menyingkirkan diri dari Sasuke lagi.

"Sasuke," ia berujar pelan, menggeser lengan pemuda itu dari cengkraman di lengan bajunya. "Aku harus bangun sebentar."

Merasakan Neji berusaha pergi darinya untuk kedua kali, Sasuke menangkat kepalanya dan mengeluarkan suara kecil—yang bagi orang lain bisa dikatakan seperti rengekan pelan. Tanpa sanggup mencegah, Sasuke terhempas di _futon_-nya, membiarkan nafasnya terus menderu putus. Sepasang matanya terus mengawasi setiap gerakan Neji, dan sudut bibir jounin bermata perak itu tertarik dalam senyum tipis melihat pemandangan itu.

Neji beranjak menuju lemari pakaian Sasuke dan mulai mencari, lalu memutuskan pilihan pada salah satu piyama longgar. Berganti pakaian dengan cepat, Neji menggantung pakaian basahnya pada gantungan di balik pintu, dan kembali untuk duduk di _futon_. Saat itulah Neji menyadari bahwa Sasuke masih mengenakan celana yang ia kenakan sejak tadi… dan, seperti pakaian Neji di sana, benda itu jelas tidak sama sekali dekat dengan kata kering.

Neji kembali ke lemari untuk meraih celana piyama lain, dan setelah berpikir beberapa saat, ia meraih sebuah selimut untuk menggantikan selimut lembab yang sekarang berada di _futon_.

"Sasuke, bisa berdiri sebentar?"

Sasuke masih berbaring pasrah di _futon_, satu-satunya yang tampak bergerak dari sosoknya hanyalah dadanya yang naik turun dengan berat dan kelopak matanya yang bergerak-gerak. Membuka kedua mata dan memandang Neji, Sasuke berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya mendekat ke ujung _futon_, sedikit menyerngit atas rasa sakit. "Kurasa bisa …" ujarnya lemah.

Neji membantunya berdiri, dan bergerak berdiri di belakang pemuda itu. Ia melingkarkan satu lengan di pinggang Sasuke untuk menahan tubuhnya, menggenggam pakaian kering di satu tangan lain. Dan ia menghela nafas mengetahui tidak ada cara lain untuk mengujarkan apa yang ingin ia katakan setelah ini tanpa tidak terdengar seperti bermaksud tidak baik. Namun tetpa saja harus diucapkan, dan ia menelan ludah, "Baiklah … lepaskan celanamu."

Bahkan dengan bantuan Neji, Sasuke hanya bisa berdiri dengan susah payah, kakinya bergetar dan tampak seperti akan jatuh. Mencengkram lengan Neji dengan erat untuk menahan tubuhnya, Sasuke mulai bekerja dengan kancing celananya dan akhirnya menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Neji menyerahkan pakaian kering ke arah pemuda itu, sementara mencoba memfokuskan diri untuk memandang dinding di arah yang berlawanan.

Rasa sakit yang tadi membanjiri tubuh Sasuke entah bagaimana mulai berkurang, mengizinkan pemuda itu untuk menahan keseimbangan dan memakai celananya tanpa banyak masalah. Namun, ia masih menyandarkan tubuh ke arah Neji, bernafas dengan berat dan menggenggam lengan pemuda itu. Setelah celana dengan aman terlingkar di pinggul Sasuke, Neji menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih selimut lembab dari _futon_ sebelum membiarkan Sasuke berbaring kembali.

Menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bantalan lembut, Sasuke mulai tenang dan memejamkan matanya beberapa saat sebelum membukanya kembali dan memandang Neji. "… Neji …"

Mendengar bagaimana namanya dibisikkan keluar dari bibir sang Uchiha membuat Neji terdiam sejenak. Ia sepenuhnya menyadari bagaimana berbedanya sikap Sasuke dibandingkan sisa petang tadi. Yang lebih penting, ia menyadari bagaimana ia lebih memilih Sasuke yang seperti ini—_menyukainya_, bahkan.

Dan sekarang ia menemukan dirinya sendiri merasa sedikit kecewa atas pikiran bahwa besok pagi demam Sasuke akan turun; dengan kata lain ia akan kembali ke dirinya yang lama, dan mereka akan bersikap seolah sekarang tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi Neji memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu terlalu jauh.

Neji berbaring di _futon_, menyebarkan selimut untuk menutupi kedua tubuh mereka. Merasakan Neji begitu dekat dengannya membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar bersandar ke sisi pemuda itu. Lengannya tergeletak di dada Neji dan ia membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut pemuda itu sementara bibirnya berakhir dekat dengan telinga Neji. Bergerak mendekat, Sasuke menghirup udara yang bercampur dengan aroma tubuh Neji, bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis dan kelopak matanya turun dengan nyaman.

Dalam sensasi nafas Sasuke di telinganya, Neji memutar tubuhnya ke arah pemuda itu. _Hanya untuk memastikan ia tidak menggigitku lagi_, ia memberitahu dirinya. Dan apa yang ia lihat mengejutkannya. Sasuke berbaring di sisinya, dengan rambut gelapnya yang jatuh menutupi matanya yang terpejam … dan ia tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam malam ini (dan sepanjang yang Neji tahu, untuk yang _benar-benar_ pertama kalinya), Uchiha Sasuke tampak begitu … _senang_.

Sasuke semakin merapat ketika menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Neji. Sebagian tubuhnya berakhir di atas tubuh Neji, dan ia membiarkan hidungnya beristirahat di leher pemuda itu. Samar-samar Sasuke dapat mendengar teriakan jauh di dalam kepalanya—menyuruhnya menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan, tapi ia tidak peduli. Rasanya menyenangkan. Neji terasa begitu dingin akibat hujan yang membuat rambutnya basah, dan Sasuke terasa begitu hangat… jadi ia membiarkannya.

Sasuke masih tenggelam dalam sensasi memabukkan yang menghempas tubuhnya dari setiap sentuhannya di kulit Neji. Ia menggesekkan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan tubuh pemuda di sampingnya—menginginkan sentuhan kulit. Untungnya, Neji tidak memakai atasan apapun, dan Sasuke merasa puas.

Sekarang ia berada di atas tubuh Neji, satu kaki berakhir di antara kaki Neji, tangan kanan terbenam di rambut coklat Neji dan jari-jarinya menyisir lembut helai-helai itu, sementara satu tangan lagi membelai kulit pucat halus di dada Neji. Wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa inci, begitu dekat hingga mereka nyaris … berciuman?

Sampai detik ini, segala yang tampak bagi Neji adalah Sasuke yang sedang melakukan metode aneh untuk menurunkan demam tubuh dengan menginginkan kontak langsung dengan orang lain. Neji telah membiarkan hal itu, dengan asumsi bahwa besok segalanya akan kembali seperti sedia kala. Bukan dengan asumsi bahwa segalanya akan menuju kepada sesuatu yang lebih.

_Haruskah aku memintanya berhenti? _

Tapi Sasuke tampak begitu nyaman, dan hanya inilah yang satu-satunya sedang ia pedulikan: menyandarkan tubuh ke arah Neji, dengan kehangatan yang saling bertukar—ia puas. Ia bergerak lambat mendekati Neji, dan menyentuhkan bibirnya ke dagu Neji, membiarkan sentuhan lembut terasa di kulit Neji yang semakin menghangat.

Neji menahan suara terkejutnya. Apa yang pemuda itu lakukan! Ini lebih dari sekedar menyandarkan tubuh seperti sebelumnya, namun masih sulit untuk dinyatakan maksud sebenarnya.

Jika Neji berada dalam posisi pengamat, sudah jelas kemana hal ini akan berlanjut—namun saat itu pikiran Neji sedang melayang. _Apa yang Sasuke inginkan? _Dan, seperti menjawab pertanyaannya, lidah keluar begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke, menjilat lembut dagu Neji. Sasuke bergerak lambat menuju pipi Neji, meninggalkan jejak saliva. Hampir mengikuti insting, ia mulai menggesekkan tubuhnya ke arah Neji—mencoba menciptakan lebih banyak friksi dan kehangatan. Seluncur desahan pelan keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

Neji memutuskan untuk menganggapnya sebagai sinyal dan mengikuti keinginan pemuda itu. Ia menarik wajah Sasuke ke atas hingga mereka saling berpandangan dan begitu saja mencium pemuda itu di bibir. Pertahanannya runtuh sudah. Ia tak peduli lagi.

Kedua mata Sasuke membulat dan tubuhnya sedikit menegang ketika Neji menciumnya tiba-tiba, tapi ia perlahan-lahan mulai rileks dan membalas ciuman itu. Ia bergerak untuk mendapatkan posisi yang lebih baik. Kakinya meluncur di antara kedua kaki Neji, dan tangannya bergerak cepat menyentuh kulit pemuda itu.

Neji sesungguhnya sedikit khawatir ketika merasakan Sasuke menegang—bagaimana jika bukan ini yang ia inginkan?—namun seiring dengan semakin rileksnya pemuda itu, Neji pun berangsur tenang. Ia mengalungkan lengan ke tubuh di atasnya, membiarkan tangannya bergerak menyentuh kulit punggungnya sebelum membawa Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke merasa puas dengan sentuhan Neji di bibirnya, sehingga ia menambah tekanan pada ciuman itu. Kesadarannya sudah melayang begitu jauh ketika ia membiarkan tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan Neji. Ciuman itu menunjukkan kebutuhan akan sentuhan dan kehangatan yang lebih.

Neji memperdalam ciumannya, membiarkan lidahnya menyentuh bibir Sasuke. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh rambut gelap Sasuke. Begitu lembut.

_Tuhan, rasanya begitu__… nikmat__…_

Sasuke mengerang ketika merasakan mulutnya dieksplor. Lidahnya menjulur dan menyentuhkan diri dengan lidah Neji, sebuah sensasi memabukkan berputar di pikirannya. Membiarkan tubuhnya untuk sepenuhnya berada di atas Neji, Sasuke kembali membiarkan tangannya mengusap perlahan dada pemuda itu.

Neji melengkungkan tubuhnya—menabrakkan diri dengan telapak tangan Sasuke. Mendesah di sela ciumannya, Neji menyukai berat tubuh Sasuke yang bergerak di atasnya. Aku tidak ingin pulang besok… aku ingin tetap di sini … Neji tahu itu sama sekali tidak masuk akan—tidak mungkin… bagaimanapun, ia menginginkannya.

Sasuke mengerang dan menggigit sedikit lidah Neji di mulutnya, menekankan bibirnya lebih keras. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggesekkan tubuh ke arah Neji ketika ia menderu di atas tubuh hangat pemuda itu. Satu tangan Sasuke meraih dan terbenam di rambut Neji, membiarkan ia lebih mudah mencium pemuda itu.

Neji mengerutkan alisnya. Meskipun ia memang menikmati ini, tapi tampaknya ini mulai beranjak terlalu jauh—terlalu cepat. Ia mampu merasakan bahwa Sasuke masih sedikit demam, dan ia tidak ingin mencuri kesempatan dari seseorang yang sedang sakit. Meraih tangan Sasuke yang sedang menjalajahi tubuhnya, Neji dengan berat hati melepaskan diri dari ciuman itu. "Sasuke … sudah cukup."

Sasuke menggeram pelan ketika Neji melepaskan diri. Setiap insting yang ia punya menginginkan bibir itu kembali. Sasuke memandang tajam ke arah Neji dan mendekatkan wajahnya—memperlihatkan ketidakpuasan dan keinginan untuk melanjutkan. Neji tersenyum tipis dan menutar tubuhnya ke samping—membawa serta Sasuke bersamanya.

"Kau harus istirahat."

Sasuke memandang marah namun tetap menyandarkan tubuhnya ke arah Neji. Ia melingkarkan lengannya ke arah pemuda itu dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada Neji. Menutup mata perlahan, Sasuke merasa dirinya mulai tenggelam dalam kantuk yang lembut.

Neji tahu bahwa kesempatan keadaan ini berlanjut setelah besok pagi sangatlah tipis; Sasuke mungkin akan berpura-pura seolah ini tidak pernah terjadi, tanpa mempedulikan apa yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan—karena begitulah Sasuke. Dan Neji memiliki kewajibannya sendiri; karena ia tiak akan pernah memperoleh kepemimpinan klan, ia tahu bahwa Hyuuga Hiashi dan para tetua klannya mengharapkan ia menikah dan memiliki keturunan—berharap bahwa bakatnya akan diturunkan ke generasi berikutnya dari keluarga cabang.

Namun ketika ia memandang sosok tidur Sasuke, segala pikirannya terdorong jauh ke belakang. Seraya menjulurkan tangan untuk membelai lembut rambut gelap pemuda itu, sepertinya Neji telah menjadi satu-satunya orang di seluruh desa yang pernah melihat sisi lain Sasuke yang seperti ini … dan itu membuat Neji mengulum senyum.

Ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan kecemasan untuk esok hari ketika saatnya tiba; sekarang ia hanya berbaring nyaman di _futon_, membiarkan simfoni nafas Sasuke yang lembut beraturan dan suara hujan yang membentur atap genting membawanya ke alam tidur.

**.**

**#**

* * *

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning**_**:** _Boys love_; NejiXSasuke. Canon _universe_; _a__lternate __r__eality_; _alternate__ t__imeline_.

_**Rating**_**:** M untuk keseluruhan _story_. T untuk _chapter_ ini—_shounen-ai_, sedikit _citrus_.

_**Disclaimer:**__Naruto series is the property of Kishimoto Masashi. __The Best Mistakes original story is written by Mercury Chaos and Mujaki Tsubasa. We have obtained permission to translate and publish the story in Bahasa. Last, we absolutely gain no financial advantage by translating this. Any appreciations for the idea and plot should be given to the original authors._

**Catatan Awal:** _How about giving us some signed review__s__?__ Enjoy!_ :)

* * *

**.**

**#**

**.**

**The Best Mistakes**

_disadur oleh: __f__ariacchi dan Ninja-edit_

**TIGA**

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Sinar matahari yang menembus jendela membangunkan Sasuke. Mata hitam pemuda itu dengan perlahan membuka dan memandang sekeliling dalam sedikit kebingungan. Lambat, Sasuke duduk—kepalanya terasa mengambang dan pening, dan ia hanya bisa mengingat sedikit kilasan-kilasan akan semalam. Memegang kepala dan memijat pelipisnya perlahan, Sasuke dengan sedikit susah payah mengenali bahwa ia berada di kamarnya. Apa yang telah terjadi semalam?

Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya, dan kontan sekujur tubuhnya terasa membeku ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang terbaring tepat di sebelahnya dalam _futon_ yang sama. Menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat, sontak Sasuke membelalakkan mata ketika mendapati sosok Hyuuga Neji yang tampak tertidur pulas.

Mendadak arus ingatan akan kejadian semalam berkelebat dalam kepala Sasuke—bagaimana ia menggerakkan tubuhnya di atas Neji, bagaimana mereka saling menautkan bibir, bagaimana ketika bibir Neji menyentuh bibirnya, dan perasaan membuncah saat merasakan lidah pemuda itu di lidahnya sendiri.

Membuang wajahnya dengan cepat, Sasuke menyentuh dadanya—merasakan emosi asing yang meluap di sana. Ia telah begitu ceroboh untuk membiarkan orang lain melihat ketika ia dalam kondisi seperti kemarin. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri, Sasuke berharap ia mengambil obat-obatan lebih ketika ia meninggalkan Orochimaru—ia tidak pernah mengira ia akan begitu ceroboh untuk membiarkan hal itu terjadi saat ada orang lain bersamanya. Memejamkan matanya erat dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat di seprai _futon_, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membangunkan pemuda Hyuuga itu dan menghadapinya.

Neji bergerak dalam tidurnya, lambat-lambat mulai terbangun. Sayup ia rasakan sentuhan di bahunya, yang agak ganjil karena ia tidak berbagi kamar dengan siapa pun—oh, tunggu, ia berbagi semalam, benar?

Sentuhan di bahunya itu milik Sasuke, dan itu membuatnya tersadar. '_Itu artinya sekarang sudah pagi_,' pikirnya, masih enggan dengan pikiran untuk pulang. Tetap memejamkan mata, ia berputar ke sisi lain dengan malas, menghindari tangan yang berniat memaksanya untuk terjaga sepenuhnya.

Menajamkan matanya, Sasuke meremas bahu Neji dan menggoyangkannya keras—berniat membangunkan pemuda itu bagaimanapun caranya. _'Apa? Kenapa ia belum juga bangun?'_

Menautkan kedua alisnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menggunakan cara yang lebih kasar. Menarik kedua bahu Neji, Sasuke mengangkat paksa tubuh pemuda itu hingga pada posisi duduk dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya kencang.

"Hmmm?—ah!" tidak lagi bisa berpura-pura tidur, Neji membuka matanya, memberikan pandangan mengantuk. "Oh—selamat pagi, Sasuke."

Sasuke menghela nafas dan melepaskan bahu Neji. Duduk kembali di atas _futon_, pemuda itu memastikan membuat jarak yang cukup di antara mereka. Ia menarik nafas sejenak dan memandang Neji. "Tentang semalam—"

Neji diam, mencoba sebaik mungkin menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ada suatu perasaan tidak enak di dasar perutnya. "Ya?"

Sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, Sasuke bergumam, "Aku—aku minta maaf … atas apa yang sudah terjadi—aku tidak mengira _hal itu_ akan … terjadi begitu saja—waktu itu …" ia berujar pelan.

Neji mengerutkan keningnya, tak menyembunyikan ketidakmengertiannnya, "_Hal itu_?"

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak ada cara lain. Ia harus memberi tahu pemuda itu segalanya—atau setidaknya sampai cukup memuaskan rasa keingintahuan Hyuuga itu. "Ketika aku masih bersama Orochimaru, ia membuatku berpartisipasi dalam suatu percobaan …" Sasuke menggemertakkan giginya. "Ada efek samping… meningkatkan produksi dan aktifitas hormon _tertentu_—dan …" ia menghela nafas, "… yah, kau lihat sendiri akibatnya tadi malam."

Sebuah perasaan muak menghampiri Neji. Setiap _shinobi_ Konoha dengan peringkat di atas _chuunin_ sudah tahu benar siapa Orochimaru, juga percobaan-percobaan mengerikan yang pernah dilakukannya demi ambisinya mencapai keabadian—atau apalah itu. Neji hanya bisa membayangkan apa yang sudah dilalui Sasuke selama sang Uchiha muda itu tinggal bersamanya dan menjadi kelinci percobaannya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, ia rasakan perutnya nyeri dengan tusukan-tusukan dari jarum imajiner yang bernama kekecewaan. Jadi segala yang sudah terjadi semalam tadi _hanyalah_ merupakan akibat dari reaksi hormon belaka?—Sekali lagi ia ingat bahwa semalam memang Sasuke benar-benar telah tidak bersikap normal seperti biasanya. Namun tetap saja—

Neji menatap lemari di sudut, menghindari mata Sasuke. Menghentikan macam-macam pikiran kusut dalam tempurung kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut kencang. "Ah—begitu?"

Samar Sasuke dapat merasakan suatu kekecewaan dalam nada suara Neji, dan ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang pemuda itu. Sesuatu mengenai ekspresi wajah pemuda Hyuuga itu menyentak Sasuke, dan sebagian kecil fraksi yang memberontak dari pikiran Sasuke entah bagaimana merasa ingin membesarkan hati pemuda itu. Sasuke mengembalikan pandangannya ke bawah—ke arah kain lembut _futon_.

"Hal yang terjadi semalam tidak akan pernah diungkit-ungkit lagi—mengerti?" setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah perasaan tidak enak menghempas tubuh Sasuke ketika ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan—mencoba tidak menunjukkan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Ya—sepertinya itu yang terbaik." Bagaimanapun ia membencinya, Neji tahu bahwa itu memang benar. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari, meraih kembali pakaiannya yang ia gantungkan di gagang pintu semalam—pakaian itu sudah kering. "Aku akan—mengganti pakaianku kalau begitu."

Sasuke tidak menoleh ketika pintu _shoji_ itu tertutup di belakangnya.

Perasaan apa yang sedang melandanya ini? Rasa kehilangan macam apa yang membakar hatinya ini? Seharusnya ia lega ketika Neji tidak tampak seperti akan menyebarkan kisah itu ke seisi desa. Seharusnya ia merasa bersyukur ketika ia telah ditinggalkan sendiri dengan pikiran-pikirannya. Seharusnya seperti itu.

Tapi ternyata ia tidak.

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Tampaknya badai yang semalam lalu melanda Konoha menjadi cuaca buruk terakhir untuk sementara waktu. Hari-hari berikutnya cerah dan hangat, dengan angin sejuk dan gumpalan awan putih lembut di langit—tidak ada tanda-tanda datangnya awan gelap pembawa hujan dan semacamnya.

Namun tanpa dinyana, suasana hati Hyuuga Neji agaknya lebih mendekati kondisi langit saat badai sebelumnya. Maka ketika ia berjalan menyusuri jalan desa dan menatap iring-iringan awan sepolos marshmallow menatap balik ke arahnya, ia merasa seperti cuaca hari itu sedang mengejeknya.

Setelah pulang dari tempat Sasuke, ia sudah memberi tahu Hiashi bahwa ia menghabiskan malam dengan Lee dan Tenten, dan menginap di tempat Lee untuk menghindari badai; tentunya sebagian adalah bohong, karena ia tahu fakta bahwa ia berada di dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke— untuk alasan apapun—hanya akan berujung pada murka Hiashi.

Di sela pikiran kusutnya, ia juga mati-matian mencoba melupakan segala yang terjadi sesungguhnya malam itu—dan mungkin malahan berharap bahwa ia akan mulai mempercayai kebohongan yang dibuatnya sendiri itu.

Entah ia memang bermaksud demikian atau tidak, tapi usahanya itu tidak membuahkan hasil.

Ia mencoba keras untuk menghindari Hiashi, kalau-kalau pamannya itu mulai mencurigai alasan Neji tidak benar dan ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Akhirnya, ia pergi keluar rumah—dan ternyata itu juga tidak membantu.

Setiap kali ia melihat seseorang dengan rambut berwarna gelap, ia akan menghindar—sambil mencuri pandang dari sudut matanya untuk melihat siapa orang itu. Dan belum satu kali pun sosok itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia sendiri tidak yakin apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ia _benar-benar_ bertemu dengan sang Uchiha. Ia ingin bertahan dengan keyakinan bahwa mereka sanggup untuk saling tidak mempedulikan—dan mungkin pura-pura tidak kenal, bahkan—namun melihat bagaimana hal ini sudah begitu mempengaruhinya, apa lagi yang lebih buruk dari semua yang telah terjadi?

Berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya pada hal lain—apapun—selain Uchiha Sasuke, bahkan hal-hal kecil diingatnya sampai detail terkecilnya sekalipun; tadi ia mampir di salah satu toko kecil di desa untuk mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan … dan di barisan toples-toples kaca itu ada tersusun barisan _onigiri_ yang tampak lezat. Sekarang ia duduk di sebuah kursi kayu tidak jauh dari toko, menelan es krim rasa teh hijau dari cawannya dan menghela nafas panjang. _'Aku harus menenangkan diri_.'

Sementara itu, Sasuke berjalan menyusuri jalan Konoha dengan pikiran setengah mengawang. Selama seminggu terakhir ia hanya diberikan misi-misi tidak penting untuk diselesaikan. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak keberatan, karena awalnya ia mengira misi-misi itu bisa mengisi pikirannya—entah bagaimana, tapi sayangnya perkiraanya itu meleset. Pikiran Sasuke tetap melayang kepada potongan kejadian malam _itu_, dan ekspresi Neji yang entah bagaimana seperti menampakkan raut kekecewaan pada pagi harinya.

Rasa bersalah dan kerinduan ganjil yang telah mengganggu kesadaran Sasuke belum juga pergi, masih menyentak hatinya tanpa ampun. Sasuke marah. Ia tidak seharusnya merasa seperti ini.

Darimana asalnya semua emosi ini? Mereka begitu asing untuk Sasuke, dan tidak tepat pada tempatnya.

Sejak hari itu, Sasuke lebih sering menghindari kontak dengan orang lain—sedikit khawatir akan bertemu dengan pemuda Hyuuga itu. Yah, memang, Sasuke bukan tipe yang melarikan diri dari masalah—tidak. Tapi … ia tidak bisa. Untuk hal yang satu _itu_, ia tak bisa.

Ia takut membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika entah bagaimana mereka bertemu kembali. Bahkan untuk menatap Neji langsung pun ia tak punya nyali—karena ia tak akan bisa membaca apa yang tersembunyi di balik bola mata perak itu…

Sasuke membeku di tengah langkahnya ketika ia menemukan sosok familiar seorang Hyuuga Neji, duduk di depan sebuah toko. Sungguh sial.

Cepat-cepat membalikkan arah, Sasuke mengayuh langkahnya cepat—berharap bahwa ia tidak terlihat. Akan tetapi, rupanya ia tak cukup cepat. Neji terlanjur menemukan rambut gelap familiar yang melatari suapan es krimnya, dan kali ini, Neji tahu benar bahwa sosok Uchiha muda itu bukanlah khayalan dalam alam pikirannya yang sedang bermain-main dengannya. Itu _betulan_ Sasuke.

Tapi—memangnya apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Toh bukan berarti juga ia dan sang Uchiha secara normal terlihat berduaan—apa yang akan orang-orang pikirkan jika mereka tiba-tiba mulai saling angkat bicara satu sama lain? Dan di atas segalanya, Neji tidak yakin apa yang harus ia katakan… Sasuke membuat segalanya jelas bahwa hal itu terjadi karena ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dan meskipun ia memang berpikir jernih, bahkan jika … perasaan ini… _sama_ antara kedua belah pihak—itu tidak akan berhasil.

Jalan hidup Neji sudah ditentukan, dan sama sekali tidak memasukkan segala jenis hubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke di dalamnya. Tidak akan berhasil.

Lagi-lagi hati kecil Neji tak bisa siajak berkompromi, ketika ia rasakan tetap saja ada sebagian dari dirinya yang menginginkan segalanya tetap seperti _saat itu_. Mendapati Sasuke yang terbuka kepadanya… bergelung bersama mencari kehangatan dari diri masing-masing—

Oke, itu memang aneh. Tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa itu … menyenangkan—sangat menyenangkan. Bahkan 'menyenangkan' sekalipun belum tepat menggambarkan apa yang dirasakannya. Sulit menemukan kata yang lebih baik, ia sendiri tak mengerti.

Ada sesuatu mengenai pemuda berambut gelap itu yang tak bisa ia deskripsikan dengan jelas … sebuah estetika mempesona yang tak terdefinisi dan jauh melampaui klasifikasi normal dari sekedar 'tampan' atau 'indah'. Memang ada kemungkinan bahwa ia akan dapat merasakan perasaan sama seperti _ini_ terhadap orang lain … tapi sampai saat belasan tahun kehidupannya ini ia belum bertemu dengan _seseorang_ itu, yang dapat membuat hatinya bergetar sama seperti apa yang diperbuat Sasuke padanya.

Dan Sasuke, berada di sana sekarang. Tepat di depannya hingga lenyap dalam keramaian.

Jika ia tidak berbuat sesuatu dengan hal ini, ia tahu ia akan menyesalinya kelak.

Akhirnya Neji memutuskan untuk melanjutkan berjalan menyusuri desa … dan jika ia kebetulan berpapasan dengan Sasuke _lagi_, maka ia _akan_ menghampiri pemuda itu. Jika tidak … maka itu artinya _semuanya_ berakhir sudah.

Sasuke bersandar di dinding sebuah bangunan tak terpakai dan menghela nafasnya yang sejak tadi tertahan ketika menemukan Neji. Ini … tidak benar. Sama sekali tidak.

Sikap dingin Sasuke retak sudah, dan sekarang ia bersikap seperti orang lain saja. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat hingga kuku jarinya menusuk kulit, meninggalkan bekas merah yang jelas. "Tidak ada yang menarik darinya!" ia berujar pada dirinya sendiri, seolah berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Meski begitu, jauh di dalam sudut hatinya, ia tahu itu bohong.

Ada sesuatu hal, atau bahkan _beberapa_ hal, yang memaksa Sasuke seolah terjerat oleh Neji—tidak seperti dengan yang lain. Tidak seperti Naruto, Sakura, atau bahkan Kakashi.

Dan Sasuke merasa takut.

Melangkah keluar dari bayangan bangunan, Sasuke mulai berjalan menuju rumahnya—melihat bahwa matahari akan segera terbenam dalam satu jam. Ia harus berhenti memikirkan hal ini. _'Tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan_,' ia menenangkan dirinya. Mungkin ini hanya efek samping sesaat yang membuatnya merasa seperti ini. Sedikit istirahat, dan tanpa Neji dalam benaknya, akan baik untuk dirinya.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Neji mulai berpikir untuk pulang—ia telah mengabiskan es krimnya. Hari semakin senja, dan ia tidak melihat Sasuke lagi. Meski sedikit kecewa, Neji sudah siap untuk menerimanya… ia paham bahwa itu memang tidak seharusnya terjadi. Sesederhana itu.

Seraya berjalan menuju rumah, berkali-kali ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa hidupnya sudah cukup sulit tanpa _ikatan_ apapun di dalamnya. Sepertinya memang inilah jalan yang terbaik. Dan ia nyaris mempercayainya.

Pada saat yang bersamaan ketika pikiran itu melintas di otaknya, Neji berbelok menuju jalan utama desa yang menuju kompleks kediaman klan Hyuuga … dan tanpa disangka-sangka, di sisi yang berlawanan, tampak seseorang berjalan menuju bangunan apartemen—tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Agaknya Tuhan sedang tidak berada di sisi Sasuke hari itu. Terakhir kali ia berhasil melarikan diri, dan sekarang ketika mereka begitu saja berhadapan, Sasuke tidak bisa begitu saja berbalik dan melarikan diri. Setelah sedetik memutuskan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu dan bersikap normal. Dan jika sang Hyuuga juga memikirkan hal yang sama, ia pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama pula—pikirnya.

Mempertahankan raut wajah dan tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya, Sasuke melanjutkan langkah lebarnya—tak menacuhkan Neji. Samar-samas emosi kerinduan itu menghempas lagi, dan Sasuke mati-matian berusaha menekannya.

Berjalan cepat menuju apartemennya, Sasuke berharap bahwa Neji tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu ataupun melakukan sesuatu yang akan melukai mereka berdua.

Tapi berlawanan dengan apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke, Neji sudah membuat janji pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah berpapasan dengan Sasuke, dan sesuai janjinya maka sekarang ia _harus_ bicara pada Sasuke.

Tidak peduli hal itu akan baik atau buruk untuk dilihat.

Dengan cepat, tanpa memberi waktu untuk berpikir kedua kalinya, ia menyebrangi jalan. "Sasuke!"

Setelah mengutuk _kesialannya_—dan mengumpat pada Dewi Takdir yang seolah mempermainkannya, Sasuke menoleh sedikit dari celah bahunya untuk melihat Neji … dan tanpa sanggup dielakkan, tempo debar jantungnya sepertinya mulai naik beberapa tingkat. _'Tolong, jangan sampai ia menghentikanku untuk membahas mengenai 'malam itu'_—'

"Apa?"

Satu-satunya yang memisahkan mereka adalah jarak beberapa langkah… dan tensi pekat yang terasa bagaikan dinding tak nampak bagi keduanya. Terbersit dalam kepala Neji bahwa ia perlu memikirkan apa yang ingin diucapkannya dengan hati-hati—dan yang jelas ia harus mengatakan sesuatu dengan cepat. Sekarang juga.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf mengenai tempo hari; aku pergi dengan—begitu saja."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tak masalah," Sasuke berujar cepat—ingin segera mengakhiri masalah ini secepatnya dan pulang, menjauh dari Neji. Selain matahari yang mulai terbenam, udara di sekitarnya terasa semakin hangat, dan Sasuke tidak menyukainya.

"Ah—syukurlah. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak salah paham… dan mengira bahwa aku—" di sini Neji berhenti, mencoba mencari kata yang tepat, "—tersinggung."

"Tidak masalah, Hyuuga. Tidak perlu dipedulikan. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya," dengan ini, Sasuke mengangguk pendek dan membalikkan tubuh, siap untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

_Tidak perlu dipedulikan._

Kata-kata itu seperti menggema di dalam pikiran Neji. "Baiklah …" dan ia mengamati ketika Sasuke melangkah pergi, sesuatu terasa seolah menghimpit dadanya.

Sasuke terhenti dari langkahnya. Nada suara Neji itu—kekecewaan itu—seperti tertarik ke dalam hati Sasuke.

Sasuke menggigit keras bibir bawahnya, menyebabkan selintas darah mengalir turun ke dagunya. Ia ingin menjadi dirinya yang berhati dingin, tapi… kata-kata itu—itu sudah menusuk Sasuke dan melukainya.

Merutuk dalam hatinya, Sasuke menolehkan tubuh dan memandang Neji lagi.

"Kita harus bicara—di rumahku."

Kali ini Neji yang terkejut bukan main. Berbagai pikiran tidak menyenangkan hinggap di kepalanya. Ini tidak tampak seperti episode lain dari apa yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu, tapi ini terlalu ganjil bagi sang Uchiha untuk ingin bicara dengan orang lain; Apa yang ingin dilakukannya dengan ajakan ini? Jelas ada kemungkinan bahwa ini semacam trik—mungkin

Bukan tak mungkin Sasuke merasa Neji sudah mengambil keuntungan darinya dan hendak menuntut balas dendam berkaitan dengan hal itu.

Namun … ada juga kemungkinan kecil bahwa ini tidaklah serumit itu—dan mungkin saja Sasuke sungguh-sungguh ingin berbincang santai dengannya. Dan bahkan Neji sendiri berharap bahwa kemungkinan inilah yang benar. Bertaruh, ia putuskan untuk mengikuti. Tapi hanya untuk lebih aman, ia tidak akan betul-betul menghempaskan asumsi terburuknya… dan menajamkan matanya untuk lebih awas.

"Baiklah."

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Sasuke berjalan menembus kegelapan dalam apartemennya. Tangan kanannya meraba dinding dan menekan tombol lampu. Cahaya kuning pucat menerangi ruangan ketika Sasuke melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tamu. Ia telah berpikir apa yang akan ia katakan selama perjalananan menuju apartemennya tadi, tapi ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun.

Apa tidak masalah jika ia langsung menuju inti masalahnya? Tentunya akan lebih baik jika masalah ini diselesaikan secepatnya, tapi … bagaimana caranya? Sasuke bingung, dan kesal.

Sementara itu, Neji melemparkan pandangan ke sekeliling apartemen. Cahaya dari matahari terbenam menembus tirai jendela, mewarnai ruangan dengan sinar oranye lembut—membuat tempat itu terlihat lebih ramah walaupun tetap terasa kosong dan lengang. Ia berdiri di tengah ruang tamu, menahan sejenak waktu dalam diam sebelum mulai angkat bicara.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Lidah Sasuke kelu. Ia telah membawa Neji ke rumahnya—tepat seperti yang ia inginkan, tapi sekarang ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulai. Atau apa yang harus ia katakan. Begitu banyak hal yang melayang di otaknya, tapi ia tidak bisa memilih satupun. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk _bermain_ sebagai tuan rumah.

"—mau teh?"

"Boleh juga … jenis apa yang kau punya?" Neji tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak biasanya begitu ramah. Pastilah Uchiha muda itu sedang mencoba menghindari sesuatu—atau malah hanya bermain-main dengan pikiran Neji, mungkin saja.

Sasuke melangkah menuju dapur, membuka lemarinya dan memandang tajam dalamnya. "_Sencha_… _gyokuro_… dan _kuchika_."

"Mmm ... _gyokuro_, terima kasih."

Sasuke dengan diam menghangatkan air dan mengeluarkan wadah _gyokuro_. Apa yang akan ia katakan? Tidak ada satupun hal di pikirannya yang bisa ia raih dan dipertimbangkannya.

Menyendok teh, Sasuke menuangkannya ke dalam teko dan menunggu air mendidih. Mungkin ia bisa bertanya kepada Neji seandainya bahwa ia merasa sedikit _tidak biasa_ akhir-akhir in i… tapi nanti pemuda itu akan berasumsi bahwa Sasuke merasa terganggu dengan kondisinya, sementara ia tidak ingin siapapun berpikir bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tubuhnya.

Sasuke memandang kesal, meraih teko dan menuangkan teh ke dalam dua cangkir dan meletakkan kembali teko ke atas kompor. Membawa cangkir di atas sebuah baki, ia kembali ke ruang tamu dimana Neji duduk. Ia harus memainkan ini dengan lambat dan menemukan suatu pencerahan seiring berjalannya waktu. Dalam diam, diletakkannnya cangkir teh di depan Neji. Sasuke duduk, masih menghindari kontak mata.

Seraya menyeruput tehnya, Neji mencatat lagi ketidakkonsistenan dalam bagaimana sang Uchiha bersikap. Yang duduk di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang sama, yang beberapa malam lalu telah menolak untuk membagi sepotong _onigiri_-nya. Dan sekarang ia menghidangkan teh untuknya … dan Neji tahu bahwa _gyokuro_ tidaklah murah, jelas bukan sesuatu yang ingin ditawarkan kepada orang yang tidak kau sukai. Terlebih lagi, Sasuke juga menghindar untuk menatap Neji … dan ia masih diam mengenai apa yang ingin ia bicarakan.

Tampaknya memang dugaan Neji nomor dua lah yang benar, terbukti dari tampak seperti Sasuke tidak bermaksud mempermainkan sang Hyuuga, dan lebih seperti bahwa Uchiha muda itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan.

Neji memutuskan untuk membantunya. Dengan hati-hati meletakkan kembali cangkirnya, ia memandang ke seberang meja dan menatap wajah Sasuke—berhati-hati untuk menjaga ekspresinya tetap netral. "Apa ini tentang malam itu?"

Menatap cairan hijau bening yang berada di dalam cangkir, Sasuke tampak gelisah dengan cangkirnya. Ia tidak berhasil menemukan inspirasi apapun untuk dikatakan, dan itu mulai membuatnya kesal sekaligus tegang. Ia tersentak ketika Neji mulai bicara, namun tidak menunjukkannya. "—Hmm? Ah— iya."

Neji merasa lega bahwa ia benar… jika ini tentang sesuatu yang lain, justru malah lebih aneh lagi. "Baiklah—jadi, ada apa? Aku _tidak_ memberi tahu siapa pun mengenai malam itu, jika itu yang kau khawatirkan."

"Tidak. Bukan itu … hanya saja—" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan terdiam. Ia tidak tahu dengan tepat apa yang ingin ia katakan—apalagi bagaimana ia akan mengatakannya. Menggigit bibir dan sedikit marah atas kepayahannya, ia bergumam. "Apa kau … merasa … sedikit tidak biasa … sejak waktu itu—?"

Sekarang mereka akhirnya sampai pada alur percakapan yang tenang juga—tapi… apa yang Sasuke maksud dengan _tidak biasa_? Tentu saja itu tidak biasa; belum pernah dalam hidupnya Neji membayangkan bahwa suatu hari ia akan berbaring setengah tak berpakaian di atas _futon_ dengan seseorang yang baru ia kenal, merangkak di atas tubuhnya—apalagi jika 'seseorang' itu adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Neji kembali menyesap tehnya, memandang Sasuke dengan ingin tahu, "Maksudmu?"

Memejamkan matanya erat, Sasuke mencengkram jari-jarinya di pahanya. Pertanyaan balik pemuda Hyuuga itu sama sekali tidak membantu, pikirnya.

Baiklah. Jika itu yang ia inginkan, Sasuke akan mengikuti permainannya dan mengabaikan segalanya.

"—Bukan apa-apa. Sepertinya aku hanya terlalu paranoid."

Neji tertawa tertahan… Apa pingsan di tengah jalan termasuk bukan apa-apa? "Apa yang kau maksudkan dengan 'tidak biasa'—adalah paranoia yang kau bicarakan ini?"

Sasuke memandang tajam ke arah Neji, menahan geraman di tenggorokkannya. Pemuda Hyuuga itu tahu benar bagaimana menyinggung orang lain. "Aku sudah salah mengira bahwa kau tahu sesuatu tentang hal ini," ia bergumam.

"Aku mungkin bisa memberitahumu sesuatu jika kau berhenti berujar abstrak seperti itu. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu."

Sasuke tidak tahan lagi. Mengapa juga ia membawa pemuda Hyuuga itu ke apartemennya? Segalanya sudah cukup aneh dengan pemuda itu mengintai pikirannya, dan ia malah pergi untuk membawa Neji ke rumahnya! _'Kerja bagus, Sasuke, sekarang kau begitu kacau. Dan lihat apa yang sudah dilakukannya padamu__… kau sebaiknya memperbaiki ini.'_

"Terima kasih atas waktumu, Hyuuga. Setelah kupikirkan ulang, ternyata ini tidak sepenting apa yang kukira sebelumnya," Sasuke memandang marah, meletakkan kembali cangkirnya di atas meja.

Berhenti di tengah tegukannya, Neji mengerutkan alis. Ini tidak masuk akal. Sasuke membawanya ke tempat ini seolah ada sesuatu penting yang perlu dikatakan, menyuguhkannya teh mahal… dan terus menghindari pertanyaan Neji—tidak benar-benar mengucapkan apa yang ia pikirkan, dan sekarang ia mengusir Neji? Begitu saja?

Meletakkan cangkirnya, Neji bicara langsung kali ini, "Sasuke, ada apa denganmu?"

Membeku di tengah proses untuk berdiri, Sasuke dengan cepat menghadiahkan tatapan tajam ke arah sang Hyuuga.

"_Ada apa_?" Ia menaikkan suara. "Tidak ada apa-apa denganku!" Sasuke merasa dalamnya begejolak marah. Neji baru saja mengomentari sikap biasanya, dan mencoba menemukan alasan di baliknya—Sasuke tidak akan membiarkannya.

Sepasang mata Neji tidak terpengaruh dengan ancaman dalam ekspresi Sasuke. "Jangan berpura-pura denganku, Uchiha," ia menjawab. "Sepertinya aku mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini."

Sasuke menegang, kali ini tak menahan amarahnya lagi, "Oh? Memangnya apa?" ia berujar dengan suaranya yang mendesis penuh kecaman.

"Kau membuat segalanya jelas. Sejak kau menyebutkan _mengenai malam itu_, kau mulai bersikap defensif. Masalah itu mengganggumu lebih dari apa yang ingin kau akui, benar?"

Sasuke berusaha untuk tetap memandang lurus Neji—untuk tidak membuat ia terlihat takut, atau menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu memang benar.

"—Dan kenapa kau peduli?" Ia berkomentar. "Tinggalkan saja aku sendiri."

Percakapan itu mulai terdengar sedikit familiar—dan _menyebalkan_.

"Kau bertanya apakah aku merasa 'tidak biasa' tentang hal itu, kan?" Neji bertanya, tidak mengizinkan sedikit pun rasa kesal tercermin di suaranya.

"Itu tidak penting lagi. Selamat tinggal, Hyuuga."

Sasuke berdiri dan bergerak untuk meninggalkan ruang tamu. Kemarahan memutar di dalam perutnya.

Neji harus keluar dari rumahnya saat ini juga atau ia jadi gila. Sekarang juga.

Neji menyadari bahwa ia perlu bersikap lebih frontal. Ia berdiri dan meraih tangan Sasuke, memaksanya kembali ke ruang tamu dan setengah menghempasnya hingga ia duduk lagi di sofa.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Sasuke, dan tidak ada satu pun dari kita yang meninggalkan ruangan ini sampai kau mengatakannya."

Sasuke terkejut sesaat. Menggemertakkan gigi ketika kemarahan siap meledak, Sasuke berdiri kembali dan dengan Neji yang berdiri begitu dekat, hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. _Sharingan_ Sasuke berkelebat dan menetap di mata perak Neji. Suaranya dingin dan mengancam.

"Aku tidak punya apapun yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Hyuuga. Sekarang keluar."

Mengabaikan perintah Sasuke, Neji meletakkan satu tangan di dada Sasuke dan mendorong pemuda itu kembali ke sofa. "Kau ingin tahu apa aku merasakan perasaan 'tidak biasa', bukan?" ia bertanya tenang, memandang wajah Sasuke di bawah. "Baik, jika kita akan mulai dengan definisi normal dari 'tidak biasa' … maka—ya, aku merasakannya."

Kali ini Sasuke tidak bangkit dari sofa, melainkan memberikan pandangan tajam ke arah Neji. "—duduk. Aku tidak suka jika orang lain memandangku dari atas seperti itu." Sasuke berujar marah. "Dan—_tidak biasa_—bagaimana?"

Neji duduk di ujung yang berlawanan dari sofa, emosinya sedikit surut menikmati air muka penuh rasa keingintahuan Sasuke. Ia sedang menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama beberapa menit lalu, dan Uchiha itu menolak untuk menjawab. "Hanya untuk memastikan ini adil," ia menjawab, "aku akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Apa kau merasa 'tidak biasa'?"

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. Haruskah ia memberi tahu Neji mengenai emosi-emosi aneh yang dirasakannya? Apakah itu akan masuk dalam ketidakbiasaan yang pemuda Hyuuga itu bicarakan? Sasuke tidak tahu. Ia ingin mengetahuinya, namun logikanya mengingatkan bahwa itu akan berbahaya. Tapi… bagaimana bisa itu menjadi berbahaya jika ia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu?

"—ya."

Neji sudah yakin bahwa Sasuke akan menjawab 'ya'—bagaimanapun, ialah yang sudah membawa topik itu dari awal. Ia hanya ingin menegaskan dari luar bahwa tidak seorangpun dari mereka yang punya kontrol total di sini… jika seorang dari mereka memberikan sesuatu, maka yang lain akan mengimbangi.

Tentu saja, itu juga merupakan suatu langkah untuk mengamankan diri—Neji tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan berikutnya lebih dari apa yang telah dijawab sang Uchiha. "Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan 'bagaimana', tapi hanya jika kau setuju untuk melakukan sebaliknya setelah aku selesai."

Saat ini keingintahuan Sasuke mulai terganggu, dan sedang berkompetisi dengan pertahanannya untuk kembali pada keputusan mengusir Neji keluar. Setengah pikirannya memberi tahu bahwa ia tidak seharusnya mengetahui sesuatu yang membawa masalah, namun setengah sisanya benar-benar ingin mengetahui kebenaran di balik sensasi ganjil yang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini.

Pertarungan batin itu tampak seperti akan berlangsung selamanya. Namun di akhir, keingintahuan yang menang.

"Baiklah. Jelaskan."

Menarik nafas panjang, Neji memulai, "Ketika aku berjalan di sekitar desa hari ini… kurasa kau bisa menyebut bahwa 'paranoia' … menghampiriku. Aku terus mengira bahwa aku melihatmu. Nyatanya hanya satu kali bahwa itu benar-benar dirimu … tapi setiap kali aku melihat rambut gelap yang mirip seperti milikmu, aku akan … melihat apakah itu memang dirimu," Neji menaikkan satu tangan ke wajahnya dan tertawa pelan. "Sedikit ironis sebenarnya, karena alasanku meninggalkan rumah hari ini adalah agar aku bisa menenangkan diri …"

Sasuke mengangguk perlahan. "Apa kau menghindariku, juga?"

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka duduk di sofa, Neji ragu-ragu, "Yah—awalnya kukira begitu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menaikkan satu alis dengan tertarik.

"Aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa alasan aku menjaga jarak agar tidak melihatmu adalah—agar aku bisa menghindarimu. Tapi jika itu memang benar, kita tidak akan berakhir duduk di sini saat ini, 'kan?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya sejenak, "Benar—" ia menoleh kembali memandang Neji, kali ini suaranya lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. "Lalu apa? Mengapa bisa seperti itu?"

Neji memaku pandangan pada kedua lututnya, menghindari kilatan mata _onyx_ yang menatapnya tajam. "Kurasa kita berdua mengetahui alasannya, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap Neji lekat. Pikirannya menolak segala jawaban yang mulai merayap muncul dalam benaknya. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Itu salah. Itu benar-benar _salah_.

"—Tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat.

Neji mengamati wajah Sasuke—menyadari bahwa dalam kondisi di bawah tekanan, sang Uchiha sama sekali tidak pandai dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dengan hati-hati, berharap bahwa intuisinya ini benar, ia menjulurkan tangan menuju pemuda berambut gelap itu. Jari-jarinya perlahan bergerak menyentuh bahu Sasuke.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Sontak Sasuke menegang dan merasa seperti jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika Neji menyentuhnya. Tempat dimana kontak itu terjadi tiba-tiba membawa sensasi panas dan mengirimkan arus menggetarkan ke sekujur tubuhnya. Keringat dingin mengalir turun di punggung Sasuke, dan pupil mata pemuda itu melebar.

Hanya satu sentuhan. Hanya butuh satu sentuhan dari Neji untuk membuatnya sejauh itu.

Sasuke tidak bisa menolaknya lagi. Menoleh untuk memandang wajah Neji, ia menemukan dirinya membeku dan terdiam di hadapan pandangan perak itu. Ia … ia—

"N … Neji—" ia tercekat.

Neji dapat merasakan Sasuke bergetar di bawah sentuhannya—menyadari bahwa intuisinya tepat. Ia meletakkan tangannya lebih kuat di pundak sang Uchiha dan berujar dengan suara rendah, "Sasuke—apa ini yang kau inginkan?"

Tubuh Sasuke sedikit bergetar, dan nafasnya tertahan ketika seluruh telapak tangan Neji beristirahat di kedua bahunya. Tubuhnya menginginkannya, tapi logikanya tidak setuju dan memerintahkannya untuk segera mengusir sang Hyuuga dan untuk tidak pernah bicara lagi kepadanya.

Tapi … ini terasa begitu … menyenangkan. Begitu benar—

Dan Sasuke ingin lebih.

"Aku … aku … tidak tahu—" ia menggemertakkan giginya. Suaranya bergetar parau seiring dengan keinginannya yang terasa kabur dalam otaknya.

Neji menghela nafas—ia tidak yakin apa yang harus ia lakukan. Bahasa tubuh Sasuke dengan jelas menyatakan bahwa pemuda itu ingin mengulang apa yang sempat mereka lakukan _malam itu _… tapi kata-kata dan keraguan dalam nada suaranya mengatakan hal yang sangat bertolak belakang.

"Apa yang menahanmu untuk menjawab 'tidak'?"

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya. Ia tahu ia menginginkannya. Namun logika sialan di dalam otaknya terus meneriakkan mengenai moral dan harga diri. Sasuke tidak begitu peduli mengenai moral, tapi … harga dirinya—

"—aku memang menginginkan ini," ia berujar, dengan pelan berbisik dan melindungi wajahnya dari tatapan Neji.

Menganggap itu sebagai tanda setuju, Neji mendekat dan menempatkan ciuman kecil di dekat bibir Sasuke. Kemudian ia mundur, menunggu respon pemuda itu.

Segala aktivitas di dalam Sasuke seolah berhenti begitu saja pada detik dimana bibir Neji menyentuh kulitnya. Matanya membelalak dan pupilnya melebar—bola mata hitamnya tampak lebih gelap ketika tanpa sadar bibirnya membuka karena terkejut. Sasuke terduduk, membeku di tempatnya.

Kemudian sebuah pertanyaan mengejutkan hinggap di pikirannya. Mengapa pemuda Hyuuga itu menciumnya? Apakah itu sebuah rencana untuk kembali kepada Sasuke? Apakah Neji merasakan perasaan dan keinginan yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan Sasuke? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menyerang pemuda itu dan melemparnya keluar dari rumahnya? Atau meraihnya dan kembali mengecup bibir pemuda itu dengan apapun yang sudah melintas di kepalanya sejak malam itu?

Apakah ia bahkan perlu untuk menimbang-nimbang?

Meraih dan menyentak kuat kaus Neji, Sasuke mendorong pemuda itu dan membenamkan bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman rakus yang panas.

Sepasang mata perak membulat terkejut—itu memang apa yang Neji inginkan, namun jelas bukan apa yang Neji harapkan begitu saja. Neji mengembalikan ciuman itu dengan senang hati, mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah pemuda itu. Ia hangat, namun tidak sehangat dirinya malam itu.

Neji berharap bahwa sebaiknya kali ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan rasa sakit lain yang bermain di pikiran sang Uchiha seperti sebelumnya.

Sasuke rasakan tubuhnya seolah melayang dan terbuai dalam sensasi bibir Neji yang bertaut dengan bibirnya sendiri, dan semakin memajukan tubuh untuk memperdalam ciuman itu. Melingkarkan satu tangan di leher sang Hyuuga, Sasuke membiarkan bibirnya bermain—sementara ia memejamkan mata.

Jauh di sudut pikirannya, sesuatu masih berusaha memanggilnya, mengatakan bahwa ini salah. Namun Sasuke telah menyerah dan membiarkan insting mengambil alih tubuhnya—Sasuke tak peduli lagi. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah sekarang—saat ini—Neji ada di sini. Bersamanya.

Neji melepaskan diri, memandang lurus Sasuke di mata. Perasaan tidak nyaman yang telah bersembunyi di dalam perutnya sejak malam berhujan itu lenyap terhempas sudah. Yang menggantikannya adalah sesuatu yang lain … sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia deskripsikan dengan kata-kata, namun terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman.

Berbicara soal posisi mereka sekarang—Sasuke yang terhempas ke sandaran sofa dengan Neji bersandar di depan tubuhnya, lalu kedua kaki mereka yang menggantung dengan posisi ganjil—pemuda Hyuuga itu merasa bahwa ia bisa terjatuh dari sofa kapan saja … yang jelas bukan berita baik.

"Sasuke," Neji memanggil, mendekat untuk bersuara pelan di telinga pemuda itu. "Bagaimana jika kita pindah ke kamarmu?"

**.**

**#**

* * *

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

* * *

**Catatan Faria:**

Ah, _chapter_ berikutnya adalah lemon yang mungkin sudah dinantikan. _Lemon_ akan dikerjakan oleh _partner _saya tercinta, **Ninja-edit**. Dan itu akan menjadi versi yang berbeda dengan karya asli yang di-_publish_ di FFN. Saya rasa di fandom Indonesia, tidak bermasalah _lemon_ eksplisit berada di _rate_ M—maka saya memilih untuk menyadur versi yang tidak disensor. Karena sudah mendapat lampu hijau dari penulis aslinya, kami tidak akan tanggung-tanggung :P


End file.
